Where There's Darkness There's Light
by x1LastSoldierx
Summary: Blamed for the death of her mother by her father, Skylar has to survive on her own on an island in the middle of nowhere. There she is hunted down by her sicko father and his crew but, they aren't alone as they had expected. Summary sucks but, please be gentle with me, this is my first story. Author's Note Please Read It!
1. Start of a New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens vs. Predators but, I do own my OCs. Now, enough talk and on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Start of a New** **Life**

Cries of a newborn baby filled the delivery room of the hospital as a new mother gave birth to her first child. However, the mother was losing a lot of blood and the doctors couldn't do anything to stop the blood flow.

"Can I hold her," The mother questioned, wanting to hold the bundle of joy she gave life to.

A nurse gave her the newborn, and as the mother held her child with care the baby opened her sky blue eyes and smiled at her. The heart monitor started to slow down which broke the happy moment between mother and child. Sorrow had filled the air along with happiness.

A nurse took the newborn and asked. "What's her name?"

"Skylar, her name's Skylar." The mother answered as she took her final breath before it stopped completely.

The nurses and doctors gave a moment of quiet to the now deceased mother. She gave her life for another, may she rest in peace for always. The nurse holding the baby walked out of the room and handed her to a man, who had watched the entire scene and was now a father.

The nurse placed a hand on his shoulder. "You may have lost one but, you've gained another."

The new father nodded; however, he didn't see it that way. He saw that the child he held now was the reason that the love of his life was now gone. He looked down at the baby, his eyes showing pure hatred, this child of his was going to be punished.

16 years later…

* * *

Alright, first chapter of my first story! Please review if you want but, if you have nothing nice to say please don't. Thank you!


	2. My Life Today

Okay, I've been thinking and decided to contiune on with the story, no matter who thinks of it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Life Today**

Skylar's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes, only to be faced with the same plain white ceiling again. I groaned as I sat up, I was trapped, outnumbered, and alone. No one knew I was in need of help. Heck, I don't even know why my father does this to me.

I don't even recognize myself; all of my traits that represent my parents were forcefully taken away from me by my very father. I was no longer his child, he made sure of that.

My brown hair was now black as night, my skin was so pale you might as well claim me as dead, and my sky blue eyes were now like silver portals into my tortured soul. They showed nothing but pain and misery. I'm forced to wear a white gown that you would find in a hospital but, they would give me real clothes when I'm forced to do their dirty work or other tests they prepared for me.

One thing was always on my mind. 'Why am I the one to live through this?'

A low hissing sound snapped me out of my thoughts; I looked up towards the ceiling to see small air vents opening to release a nontoxic gas into the room.

Only one thought came to my mind as I slowly fell asleep. 'It begins.'

After going through this procedure for the past years of my life, I've noticed a pattern. They would drug me so I wouldn't put up a fight while they took blood samples from me. Then they would add new chemicals that burn through my bloodstream like acid. When I awake, I'm put through another test, rules are simple: Win or be defeated and suffer the consequences. After that, I'm put back in that boring holding pen and back into that hideous gown.

"_Scream all you want, no one can hear you, cry your heart out, no one will comfort you, and don't beg; I'll show no mercy to you, Skylar." My father's voice whispered in my head._

And in my earlier years of this madness, that was what I would do. I would scream, cry, and even beg but, no one showed that they care. I was alone no matter where I was. I became distant and heartless to everyone and everything around me. I could only rely on myself and myself alone.

Oh, how wrong I was when that day came…

* * *

There you go, chapter 2 is up! Want more, I'll post more chapters as daily as possible. Oh, and if you have any ideas, please don't be shy, just speak up, I won't bite.


	3. Enter the Predators and Escape

Got really bored so I decided to post another chapter, this one is longer as well. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Enter the Predators and Escape**

Somewhere in space…

A giant spacecraft slowly drifted towards Earth. Inside this ship, 3 humanoid creatures prepared themselves for the hunt ahead of them.

*Pathetic oomans, they have inhabited our hunting grounds, what shall we do?* One predator questioned. This one's name is Celtic.

(Note: I will be using the names of the Predators in the first AVP movie.)

Chopper chuckled. *Same as always, kill every single one of them and leave no survivors.*

*That's if the kainde amedha don't get to them first.* Scar stated as he walked between his brothers. (I don't know if they're brothers or not, just go along with it.)

Celtic nodded, remembering what the hard meats were capable of. *Which means we'll have to be careful.*

An alarm went off which signaled them for them to get a move on and get to the pods. One by one the predators hopped into a pod and were launched into space before their course change to head towards Earth. They sped through the atmosphere as fast as they were allowed to go before coming in contact with solid ground of an island.

They thought this was just a simple hunt. Go in, kill a few hard meats for trophies, and make sure no evidence of their existence was left behind. They were wrong; they were going to get more than they bargain for…

Back on the island…

Skylar watched as the two soldiers circled her. 'Two against one that's fair, right?' She thought bitterly.

She was needed for more blood tests so she had pretended she was asleep to get the guards to come in. Now, she was being circled by them, like a pair of hungry sharks.

However, her father was impatient. "Come on, she's just a little girl!" Her father's voice yelled through the intercom.

Skylar shook her head. 'Oh yeah?'

The soldier in front of her watched as Skylar backed up right into the other soldier, who immediately pulled her hands behind her back. However, Skylar had other plans; she threw her head back and hit the guard square in the face. He let go of her, and this gave Skylar the chance to grab his pistol and shoot the other guard in the head before she did the same with the one holding his face in pain.

She kneeled down to grab one of the guard's security cards before making her way towards the door. Sliding the card through the slot, the door slid open and Skylar made her way out and towards the nearest exit. However, her luck changed too soon for her.

"Freeze or I'll shoot!" A deep voice commanded.

Skylar turned around. "Yeah right, go ahead, I dare you." Her voice was cold and emotionless. "My father has been doing experiments on me in case you haven't notice, dumbass."

The man was sweating and breathing heavily, she had a point but, he pulled the trigger anyway. However, Skylar just stepped to the side, and as the bullet past, it hit another guard in the chest. Skylar laughed as she walked up to the man, she knocked the gun out of his hand and grabbed him by the throat. Hoisting him up in the air, Skylar stared at him dead in the eye.

"You bitch…I hope you go to Hell." He tried to breathe.

Skylar chuckled with amusement. "Funny, I've been in Hell since I got here but, that's where you'll be going after I kill you, asshole."

She dropped him on the ground, and as he was trying to catch his breath, Skylar picked up his own gun and aimed it at his head before pulling the trigger.

"Well look at this, Skylar kills on her own free will." Her father's voice spoke amusingly.

Skylar growled. "You made what I am today but, don't worry, your time will come. I'll make sure of it…dad."

Skylar quickly made her way down a few more hallways before going into the armory. There she found a metal box and opened it. She took off her gown and threw it to the side as she switched her clothes. She also took the time to pull her hair back in ponytail.

Looking in the mirror, she was much happier with this outfit than that stupid gown. She now wears a white tank top, army green cargo pants, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves.

Smiling with her new look, Skylar grabbed the nearest utility belt and put it on as well as a small sling backpack. Making sure she didn't leave anything behind, Skylar did one last sweep of the room and found a book under a pack of ammunition.

"Might be useful." She whispered before putting the book in her pack.

She ran out the door of the armory just as the alarm went off. Skylar could hear the footsteps and shouts of guards as the closed in on her location. However, she had a plan. Instead of going down she bust through the staircase door and made her way to the roof.

Busting through the door, she noticed it was pitch black out but, thanks to her dad, she had night vision to her silver colored eyes. The search lights were on as well but, that didn't stop her. She turned the corner to see a guard holding a crossbow in his hands, she smirked.

Quickly making her way up behind him, Skylar grabbed his head and snapped his neck while grabbing the crossbow.

'Only one way out.' She thought as she tied rope to the arrow before aiming at a tree on the other side of the fence. It hooked right onto the tree and Skylar tied it to a pole to make it sturdy.

Just as she was about to slide down using her belt, the door popped open and her dad stepped out holding a pistol. Not standing still for another second, Skylar jumped and slid all the way down. However, her father was able to shoot her in the arm which made her let go of one side of her belt and fall just on the other side of the fence.

Getting up quickly, Skylar put pressure on her wound and took off into the forest. Finally, she had escape but, she wasn't free.

Back to the Predators

The three predators regrouped at a cave high in the mountains after their landing.

*Alright, where do we start?* Chopper asked, having the urge to kill something.

Scar held his hand up in a calm gesture. *Easy, we must be patient and wait for any signs of the kainde amedha or oomans, then we'll strike.*

*Let's just hope it's soon, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen.* Celtic clicked in response.

* * *

Okay, chapter 3, it's longer like I said. Hopefully, I will get more predator action in the next chapter, so review and keep on reading!


	4. Tracks and Videos

Here's chapter 4 people! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tracks and Videos**

Skylar's P.O.V

I ran through the dense jungle at a pace no ordinary human could possibly reach. Looking back, I saw that I was far away from that fucking laboratory. However, I needed to treat my wound before I lost too much blood. That bastard that I call father is going to pay for what he did to me. I will get my revenge.

Author's P.O.V

Skylar slowed down to a walk just as thunder ran through her ears and lighting flashed in her eyes. She was cold and still alone. Not looking where she was going, Skylar found herself falling down into a small ditch.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath before climbing her way out and continuing on her way.

With the Predators…

*Hey Scar, come and look at this!* Chopper called for his older brother.

Scar walked over and kneeled beside him. *What is it?*

Chopper pointed to some ooman tracks that were headed deeper into the forest. However, they were too small to be a male or an adult ooman. *Female ooman, just a pup or child as they say.*

*Then what is she doing out her alone, the hard meats should be out looking for hosts or prey right now.* Scar questioned, wondering what would drive a small child out on her own.

Celtic appeared right in front of them. *No time for that now, there's an ooman structure not too far from here.*

Back to Skylar…

Skylar found a small river so she followed it till she found the source of it: a waterfall. She saw a small pathway going behind it so she walked up and stepped carefully behind the waterfall. She walked further into the cave before sitting down on a flat rock. Taking off her backpack, she dumped all of the stuff out of it, there was: matches, a first aid kit, a water canteen, a video camera, and extra film tapes. Her belt didn't carry much either, just a pistol and a tactical knife.

"Thank god." She opened the first aid kit and quickly searched for something useful. Luckily, she found bandages and pain killers so she cleaned out her wound first with disinfectant spray before wrapping it up securely with the bandages. "Better save these for later." She placed the pain killers back in the first aid kit.

She looked back outside and decided she would stay here for the night. Placing some sticks in a pile, Skylar used a match to start a fire. There was nothing else that could be done for tonight, or was there? Skylar turned her attention to the video camera.

The Predators

All three predators made their way towards the building by jumping from tree to tree. When they were close enough they saw oomans running back and forth all over the place.

*What's going on? They weren't acting like this last time I checked.* Celtic questioned, turning to his brothers.

Chopper crossed his arms. *Think it has anything to do with the ooman pup tracks we saw back there, Scar?*

Scar didn't answer; he was in deep thought at the moment.

Scar's P.O.V

I focused my attention on a man giving out commands to the other oomans carrying weapons and other devices.

"Find her; I don't care if we have to search this entire island, I want her back!" He shouted, rage clear in his voice.

I can tell by the tone of his voice that he isn't worry about this female ooman; he wants her for something much worse.

Author's P.O.V

*Scar?* Celtic shook his brother's shoulder slightly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Scar shook his head. *My apologies, let's go.*

The three predators took off into the forest, searching for any signs of any hard meats. However, Scar was also keeping an eye out of the ooman child.

Back to Skylar

Skylar had finally got the video camera working and set it carefully on a taller rock in front of her. Once she was ready, she spoke.

"My name is Skylar, and I've been secretively experimented on by my father for my entire life. He brought me to this island far away from any civilization; however, I don't know the reason why he does these things to me. No one knows that I really need to be rescue from this hell hole. I feel so alone here." A few tears streamed down her face. "There's nothing but darkness here, and I feel like I'm searching for something but, I don't know what it is. Hopefully, there's light out there somewhere because I'm tired of living this life."

Skylar turned off the camera, swallowing down the sobs that wanted to escape. The tears that threaten to fall from her eyes shined in the light of the fire. However, she failed to keep it all in and soon she was crying her nonhuman heart out. Her knees were held tightly to her chest by her arms as she buried her head into her knees.

The Laboratory

Skylar's father gritted his teeth together. "Anything?"

"Nothing sir, we'll be searching high and low for her tomorrow at the crack of dawn." A guard replied.

A female scientist rubbed her forehead. "How could we fall for that trick?"

"Skylar is unpredictable, and with the experiments we've done on her, she's almost unstoppable but, she's outnumbered here so we can easily find her." Skylar's father stated.

However, Skylar was stronger and smarter than anyone thought the next day…

* * *

Okay, chapter 5 will be up soon as possible. Keep those reviews high!


	5. Aliens Enter the Scene

Finally got this chapter done, and the aliens finally make an appearance. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Aliens Enter the Scene**

Skylar walked around in the morning light, after crying herself to sleep last night she knew she had to change her style. She was on her own and she had to accept that, no matter how tough it was. Right now she was had a few tasks on her mind: find a more suitable camp, gather more supplies, and stay alive. However, unspeakable things were going to happen today but, nobody knew that.

The Predators

Scar scanned the area for any oomans or hard meats but, he came up with nothing. It was the same with Celtic and Chopper as well.

Celtic growled. *Why didn't we just kill those oomans when we had the chance?*

*We are outnumbered and besides, we can't go marching in, we don't know what these oomans are capable of.* Scar replied, his mandibles twitching in annoyance.

"I'm just saying she's probably dead and we're looking around for no reason." A male ooman's voice sounded off in the distance.

The predators all perked up and turned their attention to the ooman's voice in the distance. Before thinking, they all were jumping through the trees towards the voice. Soon they found themselves looking down at a small ooman camp. They looked at each other; there was at least 5 oomans, all male. What were they doing out here? They didn't know but, they weren't the only ones who had them in their sights.

Skylar's P.O.V

I looked down at the small camp below me, I had heard them while climbing up the tree that I was in now and I'm so glad that I found them first instead the other way around.

'So my father is still looking for me, he probably has the entire unit out looking for me then if he wants me back so badly.' I thought, very displeased at this.

"Hey, but what if she were still alive?" A guard questioned his team member.

The other man shrugged. "He probably gave the person who found her a raise; I just don't see why he doesn't kill her when he had all those opportunities in the past."

"He wants her to suffer the same amount of pain that he did when he…" The guard couldn't finish his sentence as a muffled cry echoed through the camp.

I looked down and saw something on his face. 'What the fuck is that?'

The Predators

Scar looked at the fallen ooman. *Facehugger.*

*Which means the queen has given birth, they're looking for hosts to breed.* Chopped stated but, movement in a tree on the other side of the camp caught his attention. *Look there.*

Celtic looked up and scanned the tree and saw a heat signature. *Another ooman, female this time.*

*Must be the ooman child that they are searching for but, the male oomans confused me, I think there is more to this child than meets the eye.* Scar clicked in response.

Back with Skylar

This was my chance, I slowly climbed down the tree and when I was a foot above the ground, I jumped, and landed on my feet silently.

Author's P.O.V

Skylar sneaked around the camp, trying to pick out which guard to take down first because if she was caught she would be sent straight back to her father.

"What is that thing?" One of the guards looked down at his fallen team member and saw the thing attached to his face.

Another guard gulped in fear. "I don't know but, I have a feeling we aren't alone anymore."

Skylar quietly walked up behind one guard and took out her tactical knife before putting a hand over his mouth while she stabbed in the throat. He closed his eyes as his life was taken and Skylar let his body fall, making the rest of the guards turn to face her.

"Hello boys, surprise to see me?" She smirked, her eyes slowly turning blood red that were filled with a fire…a fire for revenge.

Everything seem to slow down once they found out she was not weak like they thought. Skylar took this time to throw her knife at one of them, and successfully killed another guard when it stabbed him in the middle of his forehead. However, that's when the remaining guards snapped out of it.

The Predators

The predators had watched in amazement when the ooman child had taken down those two male oomans. She jumped behind some crates for cover when they tried to shoot her with tranquillizer darts. Taking this time to pull out her pistol, the ooman child stood behind the crates and fired at them, making them dive for cover.

*Why is she attacking them?* Celtic asked, completely confused by the female ooman's actions towards her own kind.

Scar observed the female closely and saw her blood red eyes. *I think something must have happened to make her do these things.*

A bullet pierced the heart of one of the guards and he died instantly, finally, the female and last standing male were face to face.

On Ground Level

Skylar growled at the man in front of her. "And then there were two but, only one of us is walking away alive."

"Either that or I capture you and take you back to your father." The guard suggested, challenging her.

Skylar glared at him before charging at full speed, she grabbed him by his waist and they went tumbling to the ground. "I'll never go back there and you'll never awake to see the light of day again!" She declared when she landed on top of him.

The guard was able to move one of his legs underneath her and kicked her off of him. Skylar rolled on her side before moving into a crouch position. She saw her knife still embedded in the dead guard's head and quickly ripped it out; however, the guard was able to shoot her with a tranquillizer dart.

She growled and pulled it out. "You might as well give up; you're the last man standing and going to be a dead man soon." Skylar announced.

"The drug will kick in real fast so you'll be asleep real soon." The guard laughed but, he stopped when a low hissing sound came from behind him. Skylar's eyes widen when she saw the black figure, it had no eyes but, it had a bladed tail, claws, and teeth.

The Predators

Chopper smirked. *That ooman is a goner.*

They watched as the ooman turned around but, as he did, the second jaw from the hard meat lashed out and put a hole through his head. The now dead ooman's body fell to the ground as the hard meat turned its attention to the female.

Scar took out his spear, and Celtic questioned him. *What are you doing?*

*Saving her.* Scar replied as he jumped from the tree and ran towards the alien.

Skylar's P.O.V

I watched as the creature stalked towards me. 'Wow that guard was right; the drug is kicking in fast.' I thought, feeling sleepy.

A loud roar caught my attention, and I turned to see some humanoid creature coming straight for the black alien thing. I watched as he rammed the thing away from me but, I could not stay awake much longer and darkness found me.

Scar's P.O.V

I knocked the hard meat away from her just in time and roared as the alien sat up and hissed at me. It jumped at me, tackling me to the ground but I just kicked my feet under it and send it flying into a tree.

Jumping back up to my feet, I noticed he knocked my spear away from me. I turned towards it and broke into a run to get it. The alien got back up on his feet and chased after me but, when I got my spear he had jumped and was about to attack me when another spear stabbed through his head. The hard meat fell to the ground just as Celtic appeared in front of me.

*Apologies, I just needed to kill something real bad.* He clicked with amusement.

Chopper appeared beside him. *Okay, but what do we do with her?*

I turned my attention to the drugged female. *We'll set up camp here for tonight, Chopper scan the perimeter and Celtic, don't kill her, she can probably be useful to us.*

Author's P.O.V

The three predators set off to do their tasks, Chopper went off to scan the area, Celtic cleaned his kill for trophies, and Scar watched over the sleeping female ooman. He knew that she was going to get one heck of a wakeup call when the drugs wore off.

* * *

There you go my fellow readers and writers, I hoped you enjoy and I shall get started on chapter 6.


	6. Greetings are Painful

Entering is...Chapter 6! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Greetings are Painful**

Scar's P.O.V

Nightfall settled for us and still the female ooman has not awakened. The drug the male ooman shot her with was either poison or it was strong enough to knock her out for time period.

*Anything?* Chopper asked as he walked over.

I shook my head. *No, anything out there?* I questioned him.

*No, so far the oomans haven't noticed their dead comrades and there isn't a sign on the kainde amedha.* He answered before Celtic walked over.

He crossed his arms while glaring under his mask at the female. *I don't see why we don't just kill her, she's been out for this long, she's probably dead anyway.*

Just then the female ooman started to stir…

Skylar's P.O.V

I groaned as I slowly opened up my eyes, however, I wish I didn't. There were three humanoid creatures looking at me with some kind of mask on their faces.

'Skylar, what did you get yourself into?' I asked myself.

The one in front of me cocked his head to the side, clicking at me. I looked at them, trying to stay calm as possible. However, one tried to touch me so I reacted on instinct, I punched the one in front of me right on his mask and he went flying back. Then I rolled back and pushed myself to my feet with my hands before kicking another one to the head and he fell to the ground.

*Take it easy, Ooman!* The last one spoke to me before I could take him down.

I stopped instantly. "Did you just speak?"

*You can understand me?* I had a feeling he was just as surprised as I was.

The one I punched groaned. *C'jit! She's got one heck of a punch!*

I looked at him in disbelief. 'Okay, this is getting weirder and weirder.' I was drugged by one of my dad's men and now I have three humanoid creatures that I can understand around me, what next?

*You have nothing to fear, I am Scar, we are yautjas.* The one to my right spoke calmly.

I raised an eyebrow at him before the one I kicked stood up. *I have to say, she reacts fast when scared.*

"Then you try waking up after being drug to face three creatures you don't know if they're going to kill you or worse." I glared at him.

Scar pointed at the one behind me. *That's Chopper.* He pointed towards the other one. *That's Celtic, they are my brothers.*

Celtic growled at me. *What is your name ooman?*

"One, I don't like you attitude, it was your fault for standing in front of me so I could punch you so get over it and two, my name is Skylar." I responded.

Scar titled his head at me. *What are you doing out here all by yourself?*

"Long story short, my father doesn't like me for so damn reason, he brought me to this stupid island to do experiments on me, and I just escaped a while back." I explained to him.

Chopped came around to stand next to his brother. *Where is your female creator?*

"Mother? Oh…she died giving birth to me." I answered, lowering my head.

Chopper lowered his head. *Sorry for your lost.*

I shook my head before I noticed something wasn't right, my backpack was gone. I looked around before I spotted it by Scar's feet. "Can I have my pack?" Scar picked it up and handed it to me. "Thanks."

I looked through it and saw everything was there, I even still had my pistol and tactical knife but, I'm still short on supplies. Wait a minute…they didn't move me anywhere, perfect. I placed my pack down on the ground and walked over to one of the dead guards.

'Sick bastard, I hope you're enjoying hell.' I thought bitterly as I searched his body for anything but, I came up empty so I decided to search the entire camp.

Predators

*What in the name of Paya is she doing?* Celtic asked as he watched her look through the entire camp.

Scar turned his attention to Skylar. *Maybe she is searching the camp for anything useful.*

*Well, she's good with hand-to-hand combat so she has nothing to worry about.* Chopper stated, rubbing his head where Skylar kicked him.

Celtic huffed. *Her punches may hurt but, she's rusty, I can do better than her.* However, he was earn with a rock to the head. *Pauk!*

"Just because I'm all the way over here doesn't mean I can't here you!" Skylar yelled in annoyance before going back to searching the camp.

Scar chuckled. *You certainly can't judge the female wrong without feeling so sort of pain.*

Skylar's P.O.V

I smiled; this place was like a gold mine if you were a person into fighting and all that stuff. I found: a wrist crossbow with extra arrows, a pair of climbing axes, medical and food supplies, ammo, and a map of the entire island.

'My lucky day, well, except for the part of being surrounded by three…yautjas?' Anyway, I bit into an apple and threw the rest of the stuff I found by my pack.

Celtic looked at me as I tied the crossbow to my wrist. *Does that even work?*

I loaded it and it locked the arrow in place. "Yeah, I can tell if something is broken or working."

*If you don't mind me asking, how do you manage out here, even with the hard meats around?* Chopper questioned me.

I looked at him confused. "Hard meat? You mean that black alien that tried to kill me?" Chopper just nodded towards me. "Well, that was the first time I actually saw one, and the thing that latched onto that guard's face over there." That's when I noticed a hole in the middle of his chest. "What the fuck?"

*That thing is called a facehugger, the first stage before a hard meat is actually born.* Scar explained to me. *Don't let one get you, unless you'll die when it's ready to burst.*

Celtic just shrugged his shoulders. *She'll probably get killed by one of us since she hits anything that says anything bad about her.*

'That's it!' I stood up. "I'll be right back." They looked at me as I went over to the tents of the camp before breaking into one of their own conversations. I searched through the cooking utensils till I found what I was looking for. 'All talk but no action; he'll never see what hits him.' I slowly stood up and walked around the trees, silently staying out of sight as I made my way behind Celtic. I climbed a tree and sat on a branch just above him, this is going to be sweet.

*I like her, she actually not afraid to show you who's boss.*Chopper laughed at Celtic.

Celtic growled. *She's weak and scared, that's why she's-*

He didn't finish as I went upside down on the branch and hit him in the back of the head with a frying pan. His body made a thud as he landed on his side, totally out cold.

Scar laughed. *He didn't see that coming, nor did I.*

*I knew she was up to something.* Chopper smirked behind his mask.

I crossed her arms. "Serves him right, if any of you piss me off, you'll wind up just like him." I pointed at Celtic with the frying pan.

Nobody said anything but, we all burst out into laughter. It felt so good to laugh again, I felt like…like I belonged here for once.

* * *

There you go, chapter 6 is up and chapter 7 is on its way! I will see you all next time.


	7. Feelings and Comfort

Here's chapter 7! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Feelings and Comfort**

Skylar's P.O.V

Everything was quiet for the time being, that was until Celtic decided to join the living again. After our 'little' argument, we made up and the predators and I made our journey into the mountains and back to the cave they had first settled into. I had decided to take the back since I still had trouble trusting these three, and while I walked further back, the three predators walked side by side.

_"__Scream all you want, no one can hear you, cry your heart out, no one will comfort you, and don't beg; I'll show no mercy to you, Skylar."_ My father's voice kept repeating in my head, torturing me down to the core.

I clenched and unclenched my fists repeatedly. 'Blood will be spilled, however, between my father and I, only one shall walk away to live another day.' I thought.

However, I couldn't do this alone; I was going to need help. Now that I know there are aliens killing people and using them for hosts, it's going to make things difficult. But these guys know them better than anyone on this island so they're my only chance on surviving.

The Laboratory Author's P.O.V

Skylar's father stared at the monitor long and hard. He had just received the news about his fallen men; apparently, his daughter was still alive on the hunt for revenge. However, his men had reported that they weren't alone on the island when they found that some of his men were killed by something else, something that wasn't Skylar's work.

A guard came up behind him and whispered in his ear. "Sir, there have be sightings that your daughter is heading towards the Forbidden Mountains."

"Hmmm…now why would she go there?" Her father asked, knowing there was something else he wanted to tell him.

The guard replied. "Well, we don't know exactly why but…she isn't alone, I think this island isn't as forgotten as we thought."

Skylar's father turned to the Forbidden Mountains' cameras, he clicked on camera 1 and a view of Skylar appeared on the screen, along with…three other figures? He watched as Skylar looked at her surroundings, the other three figures didn't pay any attention to her as she followed them; however, she caught sight of the camera.

Skylar's P.O.V

I saw the camera; it was high up and placed between some rocks on the side of the small canyon we were walking through. Taking my climbing axes from my belt, I started my climb up towards the camera.

'For God's sake, I'm not going back to that piece of shit I call father.' I thought as I climbed till I was in front of the camera. Knocking on it, hoping my father was watching.

*Where did she go now?* Celtic asked, when he turned and saw Skylar not walking behind them.

Author's P.O.V

Skylar's father watched as Skylar leaned back to fully face the camera at a good distance. "Turn up the volume." He ordered.

Once he did that, the camera zoomed back and forth, letting Skylar know that she'd got their attention. "You may not be hearing this but, I do hope you get my message. I'm never going to forgive you what you have done to me so I'm warning you. We're not alone on this island; people will die from my hands, ours, and the claws of things unknown to us. But, I'm going to let you know this…I'm coming for you, so you better watch your back." She then took back her fist and punched the camera.

"Sir, we've planned out a patrol group to send out and get your daughter, do you wish for us to proceed?" A guard turned to face his boss, waiting for an answer.

He shook his head no. "I got a plan, we'll plan our steps with caution, we don't know what can happen if we make a wrong move. However, this does mean one thing." Everyone in the room turned to him. "This means war."

Skylar's P.O.V

I climbed back down and tossed the now broken camera to the side before continuing on my way. The predators had reached the cave and looked towards me as I entered. "What?" I asked as I stopped at the entrance of the cave.

*Even though we were a far distance away from you…we could still hear you speak.* Celtic answered, mocking her words back from the ooman camp.

Skylar growled. "Shut up, this is between my father and me, I didn't decide for you to come crashing down to Earth and prowl around so you could go gift shopping for trophies!"

*Don't you dare speak to me like that, female! I am an honored yautja.* He puffed out his chest while roaring at me, I didn't back down.

I stared at him right through his mask. "Well, your lifestyle doesn't apply to me! I'm fighting for my freedom here, wouldn't you do the same if you were in my place?!" I yelled at him.

*In the name of Paya, will you two calm down?!* Chopper got in between us while placing his arms out to keep us from killing each other.

I stared at all of them, darkness was consuming my heart every passing minute and I could feel it start take over my soul. "You know what? Fuck all of you! I'm tired of this bullshit and it's freaking pissing me off!" I shouted with such anger that it made everything around us fall to silence. I walked out of the cave; I needed to clear my head.

The Predators Author's P.O.V

*Nice work, brother.* Scar turned to his brother, who was still speechless at Skylar's outburst.

Chopper sighed. *How are we supposed to fight an army of oomans and a hive of hard meats when we can't even stop fighting with each other?*

*I think there is something else bothering her…something from her past.* Scar replied, he knew something was troubling the female ooman since he first saw her.

Chopper stood up. *I'll go talk to here, pray to Paya that she's in a friendlier mood.*

*No.* Scar stopped him. *I'll go, watch over Celtic.* Scar then walked out of the cave and went on his search to fine Skylar.

With Skylar

Skylar had climbed above the cave after her little outburst, and was now sitting on a rock facing the setting sun. She grabbed her pack and took out her camera before she settled it up and aimed it at her.

"The days go by and things just get harder for me…sometimes too much to the point where I can't handle it. I know my father is planning something big for me, I can feel it deep down inside of me. It's like a shadow is looking down at me and I can't stop it consuming me in totally darkness. Also, it turns out that we are not alone on this island, and by we, I mean me and these humanoid creatures called yautjas. However, I'm going to need their help just as much as they are going to need mine. I still don't know if I'm making the right choices, and it's getting harder for me that I can't even trust myself. Where will this lead to in the future?"

Skylar closed the camera before putting it aside, however, that was when Scar found her and he had heard every single word she said. Deciding to confront her, he walked till he was beside her before kneeling down to her level.

*Skylar, I know we have just met but, I have a feeling that you're feeling misguided, is there something wrong?* He asked her.

Skylar didn't face him. "Yeah, I have a father who doesn't love me and a mother who I didn't get to know, so it feels like the world is against me."

*We all have our times when we feel alone; losing someone close to you is like losing a piece of your soul, I've been through what you have after I lost my female creator after she gave birth to Celtic.* Scar clicked.

Skylar sighed before shaking her head. "You don't get it, at least you had time to get to know your mother, but I didn't."

*But I feel the same emptiness that you feel right now, and I know it is hurting you.* Scar pointed out, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Skylar looked down, he was right, the emptiness inside of her was eating her alive but what could fill that hole up to fix her broken life? "You're right, but I'm still alone no matter where I go." A few tears slid down her face in that conclusion.

Scar couldn't find any words to comfort her so he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. She laid her head against his chest as he started to purr to calm her down, she had gone through a lot of pain and all she ever wanted was to escape that and be free. However, she needed help from a person who could get by her barriers and set her free. A feeling deep down inside known as love, that was the key to release all the darkness inside of Skylar but, who could be that special someone to help set her free?

* * *

Okay, I'll have chapter 8 as soon as possible while you just keep on reading and sending reviews, I'll see you soon.


	8. Interruptions and Separated

Sorry for taking so long, my other story took me longer than I thought but I didn't forget this story so Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Interruptions and Separated**

*Well, look at this.* Chopper's voice rang through the silent air.

Scar turned to him but Skylar had a different reaction, she quickly pushed Scar away from her and stood up. "It's not what it looks like." She stated in calm and cool voice.

*It looks exactly what it looks like, you and Scar, Scar and you." Celtic chuckled, at the thought.

Skylar burst and walked up to him before punching him straight in the face, sending Celtic back a few feet. Chopper snickered but it didn't last long since Skylar punched him just as hard and he landed on top of his brother.

Skylar nodded. "Either of you mention this; I won't hesitate to kill you." She then walked back towards the cave.

Scar's P.O.V

I watched as Skylar walked back to the cave before I turned to my brothers, it was kind of harsh but I would have done the same as well.

I remembered her skin was cold to the touch but, there was this faint warmth that came from her when she was near me, it was like…'What in the name of Paya am I thinking!' I shouted in my head. 'She's an ooman and you're a yautja, she wouldn't fall for you.'

However, Scar loved the way she had not resisted when he comforted her, all he wanted to do now was take her broken heart and put it back together. What he didn't know was the Skylar was having similar thoughts.

Skylar's P.O.V

I screamed in my head. 'How could I fall for that? I can't trust anyone but myself!'

Another voice in her head didn't agree with her. 'But you liked it, you felt as if your knight in shining armor came to save you.'

'He comes from an honored race, he has no feelings for me, if he did it's probably pity since I live this horrible life!' I argued with the voice in my head.

The voice stated in a calm voice. 'You liked it; didn't you feel the warmth from him? You felt like you belonged with him, I'm sure he felt it too.'

Before I could reply back a voice spoke behind me. *Skylar?*

Author's P.O.V

"Scar…look what happen back there…was…"Skylar faced him but couldn't finish her sentence.

He took a step towards her. *Skylar, don't worry about it.* He calmed her down, knowing there was no going back after what he was going to say to her next.

"Look, you were just being nice…a friend, that's all." She whispered, backing up away from, hoping she could make a run for the cave.

Scar shook his head in disagreement. *No, Skylar…I…it's more than that…I-* He couldn't finish as a low hissing sound came behind him. He turned around just as he was tackled to the ground by a hard meat. *Skylar, run!*

"But-" Two more hard meats appeared.

Scar ordered her. *Run!*

Skylar looked at him before taking off towards the jungle. The hard meat pinning Scar to the ground hissed at the other two before they took off after her.

*No!* Scar roared in anger, pushing the hard meat off of him. He jumped to his feet and took out his spear. The hard meat hissed at him as they circled each other, waiting for one to make a move. The hard meat hissed before it jumped right at Scar, however, Scar was prepared and kicked the hard meat back before charging at it. He grabbed it and drove it into the ground; he then took his spear and stabbed it through its mouth and out the back of its head.

Not too far away, Chopper and Celtic were making their way towards their older brother. When they had reached him, they just saw him finish off the hard meat. However, one person was missing.

*Where's Skylar?* Chopper asked.

Scar growled as he retrieved his spear. *Dead if we don't get a move on so let's hurry.*

*She's probably dead anyway, she couldn't take down a hard meat.* Celtic shrugged his shoulders, however, Scar's eyes flared with anger behind his mask. Soon, Celtic found himself pinned to the ground by his own brother.

Scar roared in his face. *Don't say that! Skylar is strong, she will make it out of this alive with or without our help.* Scar stood up and Celtic did as well.

*I'm with you, brother.* Chopper responded, not wanting to deal the same experience Celtic just had.

Together, all three predators cloaked and ran off towards the jungle.

With Skylar

Skylar ran as fast as she could go, she looked back to see the two hard meats still chasing her. There was a far jump in front of her over a raging river; however, there were some jungle vines over it. Jumping into the air, Skylar grabbed one of the vines before swinging to the other side.

"Don't these things know when to stop?" She asked herself as she took off running again when they jumped over the river.

With the Predators

Scar ran at full speed ahead of his brothers, he was going to make those hard meats pay if they laid a single claw on her. 'Hang on, Skylar, I'll save you.' He declared in his mind.

Back with Skylar

Skylar looked back at the hard meats but, when she turned forward again, she was forced to jump over a small canyon with a depth that looked like it went straight to Hell. Her jump was short but she was able to grab the edge on the other side. One hard meat followed her but its jump was short too, however, it scratched her leg before it fell to its doom.

"Shit!" Skylar cursed as the claws marks left deep wounds, blood already seeping down into the river below.

She clenched her eyes closed as the pain took over her as she climbed up. When she was on stable ground again she limped on at a fast pace, drawing more blood from her wounds. However, the remaining hard meat jumped from a branch of a tree to another on the same side she was on and followed her. Skylar then stopped as she found herself at a dead end, the hard meat hissed as it closed in on her, slowly.

Skylar took out her pistol. "Come on you, slimy motherfucker." The hard meat charged and she opened fire.

With the Predators

Scar stopped when he heard the sounds of a gun being fired off and the screeches of a hard meat in pain. *This way!* He waved his brothers on and they followed him.

*Are you sure, it could be one of those male oomans caught in the wrong place at the wrong time.* Celtic said.

Scar growled. *Unless you want me to knock you out and feed your body to the kainde amedha myself, I suggest you don't question my orders.* Scar threatened his brother.

Back with Skylar

Skylar hissed in pain as the hard meats tail came around and left a deep cut in my arm. It seemed to enjoy her pain since it took a moment to watch her suffer. 'Just like my dad but, he was set on killing me yet.' Skylar thought.

Her wounds were open, deep, and probably infected as the blood seeped through them and dropped on the ground at her feet. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain but her eyes snapped open when the sounds of guns opened fired on the hard meat. It screeched in pain and ran off just as Skylar looked up, her eyes widen.

"Skylar, we know you're down there, freeze and we won't use force!" One of her dad's guards shouted through a bullhorn.

Skylar backed up away from the rock wall to get a better look, she saw at least two vehicles with a least ten guards surrounding them. 'Fuck.' Skylar thought. A few ropes landed at the bottom as men slid down them and onto the same ground level she was.

"There's no need to worry, we're just going to take you back to the lab and patch you up, then-" The guard didn't finish as Skylar snapped.

She growled. "Fuck you all!" She hissed from the pain. "I'll never go back to the bastard that you guys work for and I call father, he turned me into something I'm not! I will make you all suffer the same pain I did, and then send you into the depths of Hell!" She aimed her crossbow at one of the guards and opened fire, as the dead body fell to the ground, Hell broke loose.

The three predators jumped out and attacked the remaining men; however, Skylar had lost too much blood and was kneeling on the ground. But, she wouldn't give up, these assholes were going to pay, and she was going to make sure of it. She got to her feet and limped towards of the dead bodies, there she picked up a sticky grenade and pulled the tab. She threw it on the rock wall just below the vehicles; the explosion stopped everyone as they saw the two vehicles and rocks come falling down.

The predators jumped away from the debris as it fell on top of the men, however, it didn't stop there. The weight of it all was too much and the ground crumbled before falling down into a pit of darkness. Skylar managed to press herself against the rock wall; she was on a small ledge while holding onto a small rock poking out of the side.

*Skylar!* Scar exclaimed, glad to see she was alive but, he saw her blood all over her. *Are you alright?!* He couldn't get over to her since there was a giant hole in his way but, Skylar probably could since the small ledge made it around it.

Skylar nodded. "Yeah, considering everything that just happened and the state I'm currently in."

*Can you make your way over here?* Chopper asked.

Skylar tried to move but was rewarded with a jolt of pain. "No, damn those aliens have talons." She clenched her hand holding onto the rock.

*Don't worry, we'll find a way to get to you.* Scar reassured her. *Come on.* He urged his brothers.

Celtic decided to add some light on this subject. *Don't go anywhere, Skylar.*

Skylar glared at him, if she could hit him she would but, her expression changed as the ledge cracked underneath her. "Guys." She called for them. The ledge fell away and Skylar gasped as pain shot through her arm, she forgot she was holding onto the rock with her bad arm. What made things get worse was that a hard meat that was in hiding climbed onto the rock wall and towards her. "Crap." Skylar whispered.

Scar's P.O.V

I felt great that Skylar was still alive but, there was this feeling down inside of my gut telling me to turn back because she was in trouble. A chilling sensation went down my spine as I heard the one thing I didn't want to hear. Skylar's scream. I turned and ran back for her.

Skylar's P.O.V

I screamed as the hard meat got closer, I've never screamed in fright before but the guys weren't here or close enough to hear me.

'This is it, I'm going to die, and I never told Scar…that I…that I. God, I can't even admit it to myself!' I thought as the hard meat got closer. My arm was also screaming out in pain from holding my weight and due to the fact it had a deep gash on it that was still bleeding.

Scar's voice whipped through the air. *Skylar!*

I turned to him just as he threw his spear and stuck the hard meat to the wall. However, my arm couldn't hold me much longer so I turned to him and whispered two words I never said to anyone before.

"I'm sorry." My arm then let go of the rock and I fell into the hole, surrounding me in darkness.

* * *

There you go. I'll try and get chapter 9 up faster for you. Review please and keep on reading to find out what happens!


	9. Plans, the Hive, and Captured

Chapter 9 is here!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Plans, the Hive, and Capture**

Scar's P.O.V

I watched as Skylar fell down into the giant hole. *Skylar!* I roared. She couldn't be gone, she couldn't…I didn't get to tell her how I felt about her. It couldn't end this way!

*Scar?* A voice spoke behind me.

I turned to see both of my brothers looking at me; I then turned back to the giant hole. *We shall destroy the hive and also kill Skylar's male creator, he should at least pay for what he did to her.*

*Then we're with you.* Celtic surprisingly spoke. He knew exactly what his older brother was feeling so he would stay with him till their mission was done.

I nodded my thanks. *Let's go.* We all cloaked and took off into the forest.

Skylar's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes as I painfully sat up, the last thing I remembered was Scar and then…nothing. I looked at my surroundings, everything was dark but with the night vision installed into my eyes, I was able to see in the dark.

'Where am I?' I thought as I stood up. There was some kind of dark slime all over the place and it was made into a tunnel. As I walked further into it there were other tunnels as well. 'Oh my god, did I find the nest to those things?' I thought.

Then I remembered the wounds I had received from those hard meats, they're probably infected by now. However, I still have to treat them. I sat down and took off my pack before pulling out the first-aid kit. I took the disinfectant spray and sprayed all of my wounds before wrapping them up. Then I took some pain killers for extra effect, this should help me a lot.

'How do I get out of here?' I questioned myself, I needing to get back to the guys so I could show them this place and they could destroy it. Then I could get my revenge on my father.

'But mostly to get back with Scar.' That voice in my head sang.

I sighed. 'We've been through this, there is no way Scar feels anything for me…sure I might…have some…affections towards him but it doesn't mean he returns them.'

'You're kidding? After all that happened back there, he's totally into you! You're just afraid of getting hurt, thinking he'll do something to you like your father did.' The voice replied.

I lowered my head. I was afraid…afraid that he was just…using me to find the hive and avoid my dad's guards. He would use me and then…I'll be all alone on this island like nothing had ever happened. My father was the one who put me into this situation…he's the reason I go through so much pain…the reason I'm afraid to trust anybody…including myself.

Skylar's Dad P.O.V

I led my men through the jungle on foot. Thanks to the small distraction, I was able to land a small tracking device on the back of my daughter's neck. She won't know until it was too late, unless she had already had, then I'll be back to step one.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, how much longer till we find her, there's something about this island that just doesn't seem right." A guard spoke.

I turned to him. "We should be a few yards away from her, keep your eyes sharp and stay close. Who knows what goes on in this blasted jungle?"

There was noises coming from all directions, and the men just did as I told them and kept moving. The sooner Skylar was found, the sooner I can get back to my studies. This time, I won't underestimate her, there are going to be no mistakes. I'm going to slowly torture her, making her wish for death. Then I'm going to find those friends of hers and kill them to hurt her even more. Finally, I will kill her in any way that I declare satisfying enough for me to live on with my life.

However, as we approached my daughter's location closer and closer by each step, I didn't know this was going to lead to something big that would change the entire gameplay.

The Predators

Scar checked his surroundings, looking for any sign of the hive. However, he was also thinking how to punish Skylar's father in the most painful way he could think of. Yes, he was an honored yautja, but everyone has their dark side, and Scar was letting his get the better of him, that he didn't know there could be the possibility that Skylar was still alive.

*Brother?* Chopper's voice broke through Scar's train of thought.

He turned to face him. *Yes, Chopper?*

*We must come up with a plan before we strike, we can't just go in there and attack blindly, especially in the state you're in.* Scar's brother stated. *We need a plan.*

Scar growled. *What kind of plan shall be needed? We destroy the hive and then get revenge for Skylar, it is simple enough for me, why not for you?*

*First off, we don't know where the hive is. Second, have you ever thought of that there was the slightest chance the Skylar could be alive? Finally, we don't know what those male oomans can do to us, you saw what they did to Skylar.* Chopper explained.

Scar lowered his head; his brother did have a point. *My apologies, I haven't been thinking clearly for a while, I just can't pull myself together, it's just…why?*

*I can feel your pain, brother.* Celtic appeared beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. *But, I think Skylar would want you to mope around like this and would want you to create a plan to complete our mission.*

Scar nodded. *You're right, we shall complete our mission, and we either do…or go down fighting till none of us stand.*

With Skylar

Skylar listened down each tunnel, looking for the one that was the exit to this place so she could get out of here.

"Out of all places, I had to end up with the killer aliens." She grumbled sarcastically.

However, what she didn't know was that there was a small tracking device on the back of her neck that sent out a signal to the one person she despised. Her father. She stepped silently as she heard hisses and screeches coming from the tunnel in front of her. However, something told her that they weren't after her…but something else.

She thought happily. 'Maybe it's the guys.'

She made her way quickly but silently through the tunnel, all of this slime was making her sick and she might just actually throw up if she stayed down there any longer. However, when she got closer to the exit, it wasn't the predators.

Outside the Hive

Skylar's father and his men fired at the black aliens as they charged forward at them. Some guards had facehuggers on their faces already while others were killed by full grown aliens.

"Hold your ground, men!" Skylar's father ordered as he watched the entrance to the hive, his daughter was close, it said so on the tracking device. So he wanted till she came out.

Once the last alien had been killed, silence filled the air, making everyone tense. Nobody knew what was going to happen next till Skylar stepped out of the cave and into the open.

Skylar's P.O.V

Once I stepped outside, I immediately regretted it. My dad's men and he stood right there waiting for me.

"Skylar, long time no see daughter?" Her dad asked teasingly.

I growled. "I could say so but, I didn't know the welcome date expired today."

"Funny, it had over a few days ago…like…the first few seconds you broke out of your cell." He shot a tranquilizer dart at me but I jumped out of the way in time. "Get her!"

I took off into the forest before more tranquilizer darts were fired at me. 'This is fucking great! Where are the guys when you need them?' I thought.

Skylar's Father's P.O.V

I watched as she took off into the forest. "She's headed east towards the ruins." I contacted my men in the east section.

'I will get you Skylar, just wait.' I thought with a grin on my face.

Back with Skylar

I ran towards the ancient ruins till I fell down off a small cliff and onto the ground below. "Damn." I winced as my leg wounds opened again.

Standing up, I limped to hide in the ruins; however, I could hear my dad's guard's footsteps nearing. Soon, I found myself staring at ten guards that surrounded me.

"Skylar, thought you could escape? Well, that is not an option…not for you anyways." My dad laughed as a net shot out and trapped me.

I tried to get free but the net shocked me, and the next thing I knew was the darkness had surrounded me. I was captured.

* * *

Okay, hoped you enjoy and chaptr 10 is on its way.


	10. The War Begins

What's up? I have a special surprise for you...it's chapter 10!

* * *

**Chapter 10: The War Begins**

Skylar's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes as I awoke from the deep slumber I was just in. Groaning in pain, I could feel that my dad's medical officers stitched my wounds up.

"You finally decided to join the living again." An all too familiar voice spoke.

I growled as I faced my father. "With any luck, you won't be walking among the living for much longer."

"Oh Skylar, things have changed, I will never underestimate you again." He turned his back to me. "Welcome back to Hell, as you would say." He then left me in my cell, all alone.

I walked over to the corner and curled up into a ball. "Scar, please help me…I need you…I…I love you." I admitted to myself as darkness found its way back to me.

Scar's P.O.V

I could feel something in my stomach turn, something wasn't right…it was like something was calling me…needing help…needing to be save. Skylar?

I shook my head. 'Skylar's gone, and she'll never come back. Paya…the things I would do just to see her face again, she's gone and I didn't get to tell her that I…I…that I love her.'

However, that feeling became stronger as I walked with my brothers to find the hive and then make our move to get revenge for Skylar by killing her father in the most painful way.

*Scar?* Celtic called my name.

I looked at him questioning. *What is it?*

*It appears the oomans have been here, and that the hive isn't too far away.* Chopper stated as he pointed at the scene that took place before Skylar was captured.

There were dead hard meats around the entire place, fallen oomans with holes in their chests, and fallen away debris most likely caused by the acid blood the hard meats contained. My brothers and I examined the entire area, we found the entrance to a cave but, as we looked inside, we realized this was no cave. It was a tunnel into the hive.

*We're one step closer to killing the queen.* Celtic stated as we backed away from the entrance. However, something caught my attention.

I kneeled down and rubbed the ground softly, there a small ooman tracks that look oddly familiar. Wait…it couldn't be…these are Skylar's footsteps, but how?

*Brothers, over here.* I waved them over.

They came up behind me and looked at the footsteps in the ground. *These are Skylar's footsteps, I would recognize them anywhere, but how?*

*Did we forget all of a sudden, her dad's the reason she's still alive.* Celtic growled, remembering her saying that her father experimented on her.

I growled, if Skylar was alive, what are we doing standing around? *Quit it, there are other matters to deal with first, if Skylar's alive, we are going to find her then we shall deal with the rest of our mission.*

*What happens if she's not alive?* Chopper asked quietly.

I sighed, not wanting to think of that. *Then the mission goes on as plan.*

We all cloaked before making our way through the jungle, following Skylar's footsteps. She has to be alive…I can't live my life without her. That first time I held her close…it was like we were made for each other. I smiled slightly, I would do anything for her to be safe, for her to be back in my arms were she belonged. She's my new reason to keep on going; to keep on living this life but…without her…there's nothing to live for. She's like my light to lead me through a dark tunnel just as I am to her but; if we don't have each other…we're left alone with nothing but darkness.

Back with Skylar

Skylar woke up in the same corner she had fallen asleep in but, there was something different. She stood up and looked around her cell, she felt something was coming, and it wasn't friendly.

"What's the matter, are you scared Skylar?" One of Skylar's dad's guards laughed at her.

Skylar growled at him. "No, I'm simply minding my own damn business!"

"Hey, watch your mouth, young lady." Another guard snapped at her.

Skylar smirked. "Or what, are you going to shoot me?"

"I can arrange that." The guard replied but her father came in just as he said that.

He glared at the guard. "Arrange what?"

"Nothing sir, it's just the prisoner that's all." The guard answered hesitantly.

Skylar's father raised an eyebrow at him before walking over to face his creation. "Skylar, we know you weren't alone out there, and to make things so much easier, why don't you tell us where your friends are and we won't kill them."

"Like I would trust you, you just want to make me suffer so what difference does it make?" Skylar spat with venom in her voice.

Her father shook his head. "Well, it seems like we have no choice." He pressed a button, making an electrical shock go through the entire cell. Skylar bit back a scream as it painfully traveled through her body, she gasped when it stopped and sunk down to the floor. "Now, I'll ask again, where are your friends?"

"Geez, I wish I knew because when they find out I'm alive and you have me, I'll get to watch them kill your sorry ass." Skylar replied, pain in her voice.

Her father smirked. "Wrong answer." Another electrical shock zapped through her entire body till it felt like her insides had all been melted by some hard meat's acid blood. However, it stopped with her father thought of something. "They think you're dead, huh?"

'Shit.' Skylar thought, she shouldn't have opened her big mouth.

Outside the Laboratory

Guards stood guard all around the courtyard, on high alert just in case anything was to show up and attack the laboratory. However, things were about to get ugly as multiple figures made their way towards the building.

"What was that?" A guard at the front gate jumped up from some rustling in the bushes.

Another guard ready his rile. "I don't know."

A low hissing sound came from the jungle in front of them just as black figures started to appear in front of them. Before they knew it, they were pinned down and attacked with a fatal blow to the head. As the black aliens made their way into the courtyard, the guard tower spotted them and set off the alarm.

Back Inside

Skylar's head snapped up when she heard the alarm go off. Her father ran out of the room with the two guards behind him, leaving her all alone in her cell.

'What's going on?' She asked herself as she walked over to the cell door and placed her ear on it. She heard screeches and hisses while the sounds of guns going off and people shouting and screaming. 'Under attack by the hard meats?'

She looked around to see if there was a vent she could use to escape through, and just her luck, she saw a piece of metal bent forward with something behind it. She grabbed the corner of the metal panel and pulled back with all her might to reveal an air vent. Smirking, she used her feet to kick the grate down before she crawled her way through.

With the Predators

All three predators focused their attention onto the alarms that sounded off into the distance. They were at the ruins were Skylar's tracks ended, and they were just about to give up hope till the alarms went off at the ooman building.

*That's the direction the ooman building is in.* Celtic stated.

Chopper clicked in response. *Could it mean that Skylar is alive?*

*Skylar's alive, I'm sure of it, and there's only one way to find out.* Scar ran off into the jungle towards the ooman structure.

Celtic and Chopper looked at each other before following their older brother towards the alarms. What they didn't know, it wasn't Skylar escaping again, it was the hard meats attacking, Skylar just happened to be there at the same time.

Back With Skylar

Skylar crawled her way through till she found another grate before kicking it off. She then jumped down to the ground below and looked around. She could hear the sounds of the hard meats and the men in the distance but she was all alone for now.

"God, looks like a war just passed through here." She whispered as she walked down the halls. Luckily, she found her father's office and it just happened to hold her stuff she had before she was captured. "Dad, you sure are a dumbass." She chuckled as she placed everything in its rightful place before exiting the room.

Outside

The predators stopped just outside the fence that contained the ooman building; there were hard meat and ooman corpses around the entire courtyard. However, the fighting was still going on inside and the predators could see just fine with their masks.

*What now?* Celtic asked.

Scar activated his cannon on his shoulder and jumped over the fence. *We do what we do best.* He then ran towards the ooman structure.

*Better than nothing.* Chopper answered as he did the same as well as Celtic and they followed their brother.

Once they had reached the building, Scar broke down one of the doors and walked in along with his brothers. It looked like no one was paying attention to them, however, one figure was but, it wasn't Skylar.

Skylar's P.O.V

A knot formed in the pit of my stomach as I had that same feeling when something bad was going to happen. Something wasn't right this time, and I had a feeling it would affect me in the near future.

I spotted some men with their backs to me as they fired at the aliens. "Have a nice trip to Hell." I whispered as I shot on guard in the head which made the others turned around, big mistake.

Soon my ears were filled with their cries of pain as the aliens attacked them. I silently made my way pass that hallway and found another one…that was totally empty. I raised an eyebrow as I moved with caution down the hallway, checking everything that moved.

However, my father's voice spoke through the intercom. "Skylar, I see your rescue party is here, why don't you say I go and say 'hello'?"

My eyes widen in horror once I realized the meaning to his words. I quickly put the petal to the metal as I started to run through the hallways. Everyone was busy with the hard meats to even notice me; even the hard meats just ignored me as I ran past some to find my dad before it was too late.

Scar's P.O.V

I heard a male ooman's voice speak but, what caught my attention was when he said Skylar's name. She was alive!

However, things changed when a male ooman stepped into the same hallway as my brothers and I. He smirked as he lifted a strange ooman weapon at us.

"Want to know what this little thing does?" It was the man you just spoke my Skylar's name. "This thing will pierce through you like a regular bullet; however, I added my own secret ingredient…once it comes in contact with a subject…" He shot a hard meat behind my brothers and me, and we watched as it screeched in pain as an electrical shock went through its body.

*Scar, how is that possible?* Chopper asked me.

I growled. *It doesn't matter, what does is that Skylar is somewhere in this building and we must find her.* I watched at the male ooman pointed the weapon at me.

Skylar's P.O.V

I heard a loud screech of pain not far from my location and took off into the direction. I knew my father had to be behind some crazy scheme and my senses were telling me to pick up my pace. I turned the corner just to see Scar face to face with my dad. However, I wasn't the only one who was watching this.

Scar's P.O.V

I watched as the ooman smirked. "You know, Skylar will be disappointed that I killed you and your buddies, but that doesn't matter to me."

*You?* It now made sense to me, this was Skylar's father. I was shocked down to the core, he looked nothing like her, it must be a side effect to the experiments he did on her.

Author's P.O.V

Scar paid no attention, still too shock to find that Skylar's father now stood in front of him and here he was just staring at him, begging for him to make a move when he should have been lying dead on the floor once they first spotted him.

"Say goodbye because you'll never see the light of day again." Skylar's father pulled the trigger.

An all too familiar voice shouted. "No!"

Scar was pushed away just as Skylar jumped in the way of the proceeding bullet. The bullet pierced through her side just as the electrical shock went through her. She fell to her side in pain as blood seeped out of her new wound. She looked to Scar as he looked at her in shock.

She smiled slightly. "I love you."

* * *

There you go, stay tune for chapter 11.


	11. Final Decisions

Here's chapter 11, sort of a songfic to add a bit more of feeling to it so enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Final Decisions**

Scar's P.O.V

"I love you." Skylar whispered towards me as her eyes softly closed.

I stared at her with shock and happiness which turned into worried and hatred as I faced her father. Standing up on my own two feet, I roared at him with all my might, however, before I could kill him, a hard meat stabbed him through his shoulder and hissed at us.

Celtic quickly shot the hard meat which made the hard meat go flying back and Skylar's father to drop to the floor. *I think you have the honor of killing this one, brother.* He growled.

I nodded back towards him before turning to Skylar's father as I spoke in clear English. "You have made Skylar suffer long enough. I shall be the one to avenge her of all the pain and suffering you put her through." I slowly lifted my hand before pulling two cables from my mask before slowly pulling my mask off to reveal the face that would kill him soon.

"What are you?" Skylar's father asked as he stood up while gripping his shoulder tightly.

I extended my wrist blades and walked towards him slowly. "I'm your killer and Skylar's savior."

However, before he could lay the fatal blow to him, a hard meat attacked him to the ground, giving Skylar's father the chance to take off like a coward. Chopper ran over to his brother and tackled the hard meat to the ground.

*This place is crawling with hard meats, we must leave!* Celtic growled as the sounds of hard meats all over the place surrounded them.

I agreed and went over to Skylar's still body; there was a faint pulse so there might be a chance that we could save her life. Picking her up and cradling her close to my chest, my brothers and I left the building as the hard meats took over it.

I looked down at Skylar's beautiful frame; she was even paler from the amount of blood lost and her untied hair framed her face in a lifeless way. My heart beat for her, as if telling her to stay strong in a way that she could only hear, no matter what state she was in, she would always be able to hear me.

I trilled softly in her ears. *Stay strong, Skylar…please don't leave me…you mean the world to me…I can't live without you.* I could fell tears trickle softly down my rough skin. *I love you.* I whispered gently.

Skylar's Mind

I was alone; there was only darkness and nothing else. As I walked around in the dark void, a voice seemed to call out to me, it sounded like it was in pain and full of sadness. However, it did sound familiar to my ears. It almost sounded like…Scar.

"Skylar." A voice spoke to me.

I turned around, only to be faced with nothing but pitch black. "Who's there?"

"Do not fear me; I am simply here to tell you that your future lies in your hands." The voice spoke again in a sweet and calm voice.

I closed my eyes and took in a shaky breath. "Then come out so I can see you."

A figure stepped out of the shadows and Skylar gasped at who it was…

Author's P.O.V Back with the Predators

Scar and his brothers found a nice open area that was guarded by trees that were tightly fitted together. However, with a few slices of the branches, they were able to get through and make camp. The place was covered in soft green grass, there was a small stream connected to a lake that was further downstream, and colorful flowers decorated in bright colors.

Scar set Skylar down on the grass with as much care as possible, earning no sign from her as he sat her up against one of the trunks of the trees. *We must heal her soon or she won't make survive.* Scar stood up, not taking his offs of Skylar.

*I know a few medicines that will help, but I must head off in search of the right herbs.* Chopper explained to his brother. *In the meantime we'll have to be patient, hope Skylar stays strong, and pray that there is enough time to get everything I need.* Then without another word, Chopper cloaked and left the area.

Celtic looked towards Skylar and saw how shallow her breaths were, however, the sight of her pack got his attention. *Scar, maybe her pack holds a few items to lengthen Skylar's time.* He then got up to leave. *I'll go look for some food if she wakes up.*

*Good thinking, Celtic* Scar nodded as he kneeled down and carefully took off Skylar's backpack off of her before opening it in search of the first-aid kit.

Luckily, he found it in no time and pulled it out, set it on the ground, and opened it to find it half stocked on supplies. He took a few gauze bandages out, rubbing alcohol, cotton swabs, bandage pads, and medical tape. Looking back at Skylar, he gently took her in his arms and laid her fully on the ground.

*If you find out how I did this, you'll probably hit me when you wake up.* He sighed before pulling up her shirt, just stopping right below her chest.

However, once he saw the wound, it was worse than he had thought. The bullet didn't just leave a bullet hole in her side but also black and red streaks that were obviously burns from the electrical waves that went through her body. They made it looked like a burning sun was imprinted on her skin and it showed the darkness forming inside of her.

Scar moaned in great sorrow, he can't believe Skylar had been going through so much pain in her life. But not anymore, he would always be there to protect her and to love her…no one would come close to harming her with him around.

After grabbing the burn ointment out of the first-aid kit, Scar set of to work. He first rubbed the ointment on the burns so they wouldn't send waves of pain through Skylar's body if he accidentally touched them. Next, he took a cotton swab and placed some rubbing alcohol on it before placing it on the bullet wound to clean it out. He then placed a one of the bandage pads on the wound and carefully lifted Skylar into a sitting position as he tied it down with the medical tape. Luckily, the pad was big enough to cover the bullet hole and all the burn marks so he finally took the gauze bandages and wrapped it around her torso to firmly place everything else underneath it into place. Once he was finished, he pulled Skylar's shirt down and set her back down on the soft grass before placing all the items back into their rightful place. After he put the first-aid kit back in her pack, he placed it to the side and sat down by Skylar's sleeping form.

He slowly moved a strand of hair away from her face. *Please wake up…I need you too much, Skylar.* He whispered.

Skylar's Mind

Skylar's eyes widen as memories flash through her head, memories of her as a baby being held by the one person she called…mother.

"Mom?" Skylar's eyes filled up with tears.

Skylar's mother smiled. "Skylar, you have grown into a fine adult...considering what your father has done to you." She walked up to her daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"I can't believe it's you." Skylar hugged her back, joy feeling her heart.

Skylar's mother held her close to her. "I'm sorry for not being there…if I knew he would do such things, I would never have married him."

"Don't be sorry, you gave up your life to give me life…dad just can't see it that way." Skylar felt tears leaking down her face in pure happiness.

Skylar's mother than held her back a little so they were looking at each other face to face. "Skylar, I came to you because your future lies in your hands, what you decide will be your future."

"So you're saying, I can choose my destiny and that's what will happen?" Skylar asked her.

Skylar's mother nodded. "Yes, but it won't happen right away, there are some side effects to your decisions."

"Of course, but can you possibly tell me what these side effects are?" Skylar looked at her mother.

She nodded. "If you choose to live, your true colors will bloom and you'll find the light you've been searching for but…if you choose to remain here with me, a new beginning will begin for you and you'll remain as you are."

Decisions, decisions…what to do?

Scar's P.O.V

I watched as Skylar peacefully slept, the moon was up and it illuminated her, making her looked like a sleeping angel who had fallen into this miserably life. Oh, how that ooman male got lucky when that hard meat interfered when I was about to kill him. He probably got killed by one of them since they took over the entire building just as my brothers and I escaped with Skylar.

*Skylar…you may not hear me but…please listen to this…I love you and nobody else as long as I live…just stay strong while I stay strong for the both of us.* I caressed her cheek gently with my hand. *You're my universe, my love, and…my light that lights up my darkness.*

She didn't stir and I just sighed in sadness, if I lost her…what point would there be to keep on living. Slowly, I lay down beside her, all my armor off besides my fishnet and loin cloth and I carefully wrapped an arm around her waist as I pulled her close to my chest. She was cold to the touch but my skin kept her warmed as the night surrounded us…it felt like I was in my own world…and there was nobody else but my Skylar. My Skylar.

Skylar's Mind

(Warning: Song entering!)

**Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain**

**Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain**

**Time starts to pass; before you know it you're frozen**

Skylar thought back to all the memories of her past, how her dad tortured her, how she met the predators, and how she fell for one. However, this warm feeling was surrounding her…like it was telling her she wasn't alone. But she still had her doubts that Scar didn't like her that way.

**But something happened for the very first time with you**

**My heart melted to the ground, found something true**

**And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy**

**But I don't care what they say; I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**

Then, Scar found a way into her heart and showed her a kindness no other had offered her. She was always surrounded by pain and suffering that she didn't knew what she was feeling inside…till she was captured by her father again.

**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

That feeling was love, and she hoped that Scar felt the same about her.

**Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud**

**Their piercing sounds fill my ears; try to fill me with doubt**

**Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling**

**But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace**

**And in this world of loneliness I see your face**

**Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy**

**Maybe, maybe**

"Skylar?" Her mother called for her attention. "Have you decided?"

Skylar was so deep in thought that her mother's voice sounded like it was far off in the distance. She thought back to the first time Scar comforted her and held her in his arms, where she spilled her heart out to him of all the pain and suffering caused by her dad.

**But I don't care what they say; I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**

**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

Skylar gave a small smile as she remembered their first meeting, how Scar was the lucky one to avoid getting hit unlike his brothers. Then it came upon her…she knew what her final decision was going to be.

"I have decided, mother." Skylar spoke after thinking for so long.

**And it's draining all of me**

**Oh, they find it hard to believe**

**I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see**

Her mother smiled at her. "What is it that you have decided?"

**I don't care what they say; I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**

Skylar sighed before answering. "I've decided to keep on living; I'm not giving up on what I haven't experienced yet."

**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

It was if light was lit up Skylar's entire heart as light surrounded her, but before anything else could happen, her mother's voice spoke.

"I'm proud of you, Skylar." It faded away.

**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

Next thing that happened, Skylar's eyes slowly began to open.

* * *

There you go my friends! Chapter 11 is up and 12 is on its way!


	12. Going Out with a Bang

Here you guys go, chapter 12, and this does have a song to it near the end.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Going Out with a Bang**

Skylar's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes to be welcomed by the starry sky and the glorious moon. Sitting up, I noticed there was an arm over my waist, Scar's arm. He was sleeping peacefully by my side and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I gently took his arm off of me. Finally free from his grasp, I stood up and looked around; the place was amazing and peaceful.

"I wonder where those other two went off to." I spoke quietly, careful not to wake Scar who's a few feet away from me.

I walked over to the stream and stared down, I gasped as quietly as I could as I saw my reflection. My hair was back to its original brown color, the color to my skin was also back, and my eyes shined with the sky blue color they possessed. I smiled, my mother was right.

Two thuds made me turn around, and I was faced with Scar's brothers. *Skylar?* Chopper questioned.

"Yeah, it's me in the flesh." I replied with a smile. "I see you guys are alive and well."

Celtic titled his head. *But how, you look nothing like the last time I saw you.*

"Long story, but I'll tell you that later, right now we have a mission to do." I pointed out.

*Yes, but Scar is resting at the moment, we should wait till morning.* Chopper pointed at his sleeping brother.

I sighed. "Alright, however, we have to move quickly." I noticed the bandages under my shirt. "Knowing my father, he doesn't easily die."

The three of us went our separate ways, Chopper took first watch, and Celtic went to sleep leaning against a tree. I however stayed up right next to Scar; I sat against a tree as I let the night surround me. This will be the start of something new for all of us.

Author's P.O.V

Skylar sat on the tree branch watching over the camp, after Celtic's watch was over; she took over since she had enough rest in her. Nothing changed, it was still peaceful and everything, however, panic took over Scar when he woke up to see Skylar gone.

*Brother, calm down, Skylar's fine.* Chopper held his hands up in a calm gesture.

Scar growled. *Then where is she?*

"Up here!" Skylar shouted before climbing down the tree. "Man, you think you would have at least some sense that your brothers wouldn't hurt me, well…maybe Celtic but I would kick his ass before he did though." She said as she settled on the ground.'

*I heard that!* Celtic roared.

Skylar smirked. "Good."

Scar just stood there confused, this girl couldn't be his Skylar, and she didn't look the same. However, Skylar smiled at him and he recognized it right off the bat, it was her. Quickly, Scar surrounded her with his arms and pulled her gently to him in a hug.

*Skylar, you're alive…I thought I would never get to see you again.* He whispered for only her to hear.

Skylar nodded. "Yeah, I know, but I'm alive and well like everyone here as well." She returned his hug.

Scar sighed in content, this was how he wanted it to be, him holding Skylar in his arms in harmony. However, there were three problems: they had a mission to do, things weren't going to be so peaceful later on, and…they weren't alone.

Celtic made that third reason clear. *I hate to ruin the moment but we have a mission to do.*

Skylar and Scar let go of each other and turned towards the other two so they could begin planning out their new plan since Skylar was back. After Scar had all of his armor on, they settled down and started to plan their final moves.

Skylar was the first to speak up. "Did you guys actually kill my father or…did he escape?"

*We had to retreat as soon as we got you, the place was crawling with hard meats so there's no way to tell if he's alive or not.* Chopper answered her.

Skylar then rubbed her side where the bandages where. "Well, with that new weapon he created I'm sure there's a 50-50 percent chance of him making out of there alive."

*You should check that at least three times a day, your side had suffer major damage in that one area.* Scar pointed out by her side.

Skylar shook her head. "This is nothing; I've been shocked with electricity, burned with fire, and shot with bullets before."

*Still, we don't want you getting an infection.* He pointed out.

Skylar elbowed him in the side. "Okay, mom, I got it."

*Okay, now I say we strike the hive first, there's no point on going back to the ooman structure and searching it till we find some source of your father's trail.* Celtic suggested.

Chopper nodded. *I'm have to agree, we'll have a better chance to find your father if we don't have hard meats sneaking up on us.*

*Skylar?* Scar turned to her, wanting to know her opinion.

Skylar sighed. "I have to say the same, even with that weapon…my father is still human and unlike me, he doesn't have the skills to survive that long."

*Then it's settled, we attack the hive and destroy it, then we go on and look for any trace of your father, and then head home.* Scar declared.

Skylar gave a slight frown. 'That's if I have a home to go home to.'

*Skylar?* Scar's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Skylar shook her head before turning to face him. "What is it?"

*We are heading out to hunt, want to join us?* He asked.

Skylar smiled. "Sure, as long as I don't get stuck with Celtic as a hunting partner."

The four of them stood up before making their way out of the clearing and into the dense jungle. They had decided they would be split into two groups to search two different areas and they would spilt into a hunting party of one to hunt for food faster. It would be Chopper with Celtic and Scar with Skylar, like that's a big surprise. After marking the grounds and setting times on when to meet back, the two hunting groups departed and went their own way.

Scar and Skylar

Skylar took out her tactical knife. "Alright, we'll meet back here in half an hour then we go meet back up with your brothers." She craved an 'X' in a tree.

*Agree, I will meet you back here as soon as possible.* Scar gave her a hug and cloaked before running off into the forest.

Skylar smiled. "How did I become so lucky to meet someone like him?" She then looked down at her knife. "I'm going to need something else besides a knife."

Chopper and Celtic

The two brothers made their way into the area they were supposed to hunt in before turning to each other.

*What do you think Scar will do when we complete our mission and we have to return to our home planet?* Celtic asked.

Chopper sighed. *I do not know, I feel he will stay here or bring her back to our world.*

*Well, let's just hope he decides soon, right now, let's hunt.* Celtic took off into the jungle.

Chopper did as well before cloaking to find food.

Skylar

Skylar walked around looking for any sign of animal that could make a good enough meal. She found berries and they had clear water back at the clearing in the stream, she just needed to find some source of meat.

"Okay, how do I hunt with only a tactical knife and a pistol with no ammo?" She asked herself, completely frustrated. However, something in the distance caught her attention so she decided to check it out. When she was close enough she saw it was her dad's laboratory.

The place seemed quiet; there were flames still alive trying to burn the building down and sparks of broken cables flying all over the place. There were also a lot of dead bodies, both human and hard meats; however, a set of footsteps showed that someone or a group of people got out alive.

"I better check to see if this place is picked clean of anything useful." Skylar ran from her spot in the jungle and towards the building. She jumped over one body from another till she reached the front door to the building. "I hope that Scar didn't decide to follow me." She whispered before walking in.

The place had blood all over, mainly just human blood but there were a few places where it had been burn away by acid blood from the hard meats. Skylar made her way quietly through the building, checking rooms that might possibly hold useful items.

"Maybe I should check my dad's office." Skylar suggested as she turned a corner.

Scar

Scar skinned a deer he had just killed before collecting its meat from its dead body. He kept getting a feeling in the pit of his stomach when he wasn't around Skylar. It was just he wanted to be with her instead of apart from her, but he would get to see her as soon as their hunt was over. However, the thought of when his mission came to an end plagued his mind. What would he decide?

Chopper

Jumping from one branch to another, Chopper scanned the jungle floor for any prey from above. He could sense his older brother was having a hard time deciding on what to do when their mission came to an end but decisions have to be made before the time came.

Celtic

Celtic just walked on the jungle floor, hiding every now and then once he heard something in the distance. He wasn't fond of Skylar but he wanted the best for her and his brother. Things wouldn't be the same without her.

Back with Skylar

Skylar kicked the door to her dad's office down, creating a loud bang in the silent building but didn't disturb anything. She walked in silently, checking her surroundings before laying her knife on the desk and searching the entire place.

"Come on dad, you have to be keeping something in her." She mumbled as she opened the doors to a large cabinet full of papers and boxes of files.

She scanned through it till she found a button on the side of it before pressing it. The boxes moved up before sliding back into a further room as the papers just folded up against the walls, creating a large enough space for her to walk through. Stepping through the opening, Skylar flipped a switch and smirked with she saw the walls fully loaded.

"Dad, you never disappoint me." She gave out an evil chuckle.

**Ready for the big time, ready for the small**

**Whatever's comin' to me, I'll be ready for it all**

**Sometimes it ain't easy, sometimes it's not polite**

**Some days I don't get it, some days I get it right**

Skylar changed her filthy white tank top with a grey one and her green cargo pants with dark blue jeans. She kept her black fingerless gloves and black combat boots. She then put her hair back up into a ponytail.

**It's in my heart, it's in my head**

**That's what I said**

**Hey boys, are you ready for the shock?**

**I'm livin' proof, the girl can rock**

**Spread the news around every single block**

**Hey boys, the girl can rock**

Skylar took off her backpack and set it on the floor while she emptied it out and clear her utility belt of anything. Then she turned to the walls loaded with all the things you could think of if you were a girl into weapons and other gadgets.

**Standin' in the spotlight, workin' up a sweat**

**Givin' all I got and lovin' what I get**

**I can't hold back what I feel inside**

**And if I make you nervous, you better step aside**

**It's in my heart, it's in my head**

**That's what I said**

**Hey boys, are you ready for the shock?**

**I'm livin' proof, the girl can rock**

**Spread the news around every single block**

**Hey boys, the girl can rock**

Skylar took a couple of grenades and hooked them to her utility belt along with a few throwing knives, smoke grenades, and a couple of flashbangs.

**The girl can rock**

**Don't say maybe or call me 'Baby'**

**I ain't crazy, at all**

She then grabbed her first-aid kit and fully stocked it on all supplies she could fit it in before placing it back in her pack. She then grabbed a double legged holster that was attached to a belt before placing it on. Then she grabbed two pistols and slid them into the holsters.

**It's in my heart, it's in my head**

**That's what I said **

**Hey boys, are you ready for the shock?**

**I'm livin' proof, the girl can rock**

**Spread the news around every single block**

**Hey boys, the girl can rock**

Skylar then grabbed extra clips of ammo and placed them in her pack, in addition she grabbed: black brass knuckles, a full size crossbow, and extra arrows.

**Hey boys, are you ready for the shock?**

**I'm livin' proof, the girl can rock**

**Spread the news around every single block**

**Hey boys, the girl can rock**

**I'm gonna live it up, I'll never give it up**

**I'm gonna spread the news around the block**

**It ain't no shock, the girl can rock**

**The girl can rock; the girl can rock, yeah, rock**

Skylar placed the brass knuckles in her pack as well and she looked down at the book she had grabbed when she first escaped. Grabbing it, she placed it in her backpack at well. She then placed her pack on her back; the extra arrows attached to the crossbow and threw that over her shoulder and left the room. Before leaving the building, she placed a bomb big enough to destroy the entire building in the middle sector before she actually left the place. When she made it a fair distance, she took out the trigger and pressed the button.

BOOM!

Just like that, the building was long gone.

* * *

Skylar gets destructive! Alright! The song is _A Girl Can Rock By: Hilary Duff, _I hoped you all enjoy and I'll see you next time.


	13. Warnings and Moments

Alright, sorry it took me so long, but here's Chapter 13!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Warnings and Moments**

Skylar's P.O.V

I walked away from the explosive sight, a smirk planted across my face. That was step one to my own plan, now I just had to face my father and end him.

Scar's P.O.V

I heard an explosion near the ooman structure; however, I knew Skylar wouldn't dare go back there. Probably one of the hard meats got into something to make the building explode. Skylar…the very thought of her makes my day seem brighter than ever, no matter how bad it started off. I can't wait to see her again. Speaking of times, it's time to head back to meet with Skylar than my brothers.

Author's P.O.V Celtic and Chopper

*What's taking them so long?* Chopper asked, worried in his voice.

Celtic just rolled his eyes. *They're probably making pups and don't want to be bother.*

*Scar knows better to take things that fast, their relationship is still young, Celtic.* Chopper growled.

However, things were going to take frightening, worried, and romantic turns that they did not know about.

With Skylar

Skylar walked across the jungle floor as usual, minding her own business but checking her surroundings. However, she wasn't prepared for the upcoming events that were about to take place. As she walked, she noticed a cave; it was just a cave and not a slimy, dark tunnel into the hive. Continuing on her way, Skylar's foot slipped into a trap and rope tied around her ankle. She tried to grasp onto something but the rope pulled her into the cave and into darkness.

With Scar

Scar made it back to the tree were Skylar had carved an 'X' on it and waited patiently for Skylar. His heart was beating fast from the pace he had run and the excitement on seeing his love once again. It was strange for him to be feeling this way…then again…it's strange he had fallen in love with an ooman. However, Skylar showed what he looked in for a mate that the females on his home planet didn't have. She was brave, sweet, and so much more, that's why he had fallen for her so easily.

However, he noticed that Skylar wasn't on time and started to get a bit worried. Maybe she's having trouble finding her way back, Scar had thought to himself, but that wasn't the case. However, he knew Skylar was also a great tracker so she shouldn't be lost. He waited, waited, and waited till he just gave up waiting and started to search the area she was supposed to hunt in.

Back with Celtic and Chopper

*Okay, I know for certain that Scar shouldn't be gone, not this late, and that goes for Skylar too, think something happened?* Chopped turned to Celtic.

Celtic sighed. *I told you, they're probably making-*

He didn't get to finish as Chopper walked up to him and smacked him upside the head. Celtic rubbed his head and growled as Chopper.

*No wonder Skylar hit you, you are so annoying at times.* Chopper crossed his arms.

Celtic snorted at him. *Well, at least I'm not engaged with another species.*

*Don't mess with Scar's feelings, especially about Skylar, he would kill you in an instant and not regret about it at all.* Chopper explained to him as he cloaked.

*What makes you so sure?* Celtic asked before questioning him. *Where are you headed off to?*

Chopper turned to face him, still fully cloaked. *One, Scar cares for Skylar deeply in his heart, and two, I going to go look for them, something terrible must have happen.*

Celtic sighed as he watched his brother take off into the forest before he cloaked himself and followed after him.

Back with Skylar

Skylar clenched her teeth as she took her tactical knife from her utility belt and slashed at the rope. After she got up on her feet, she was blinding with a blind light. Covering her eyes, Skylar hissed as she was forcefully sat in a chair before ropes tied her to it.

"What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?" She started to throw many questions out.

A small chuckle got her attention. "Wow, the bitch sure is full of questions now."

"What? No…no…it can't be!" She shook her head as the laughs of her dad's guards surrounding the air around her.

Then her dad's voice spoke. "Skylar, it's so nice to finally see you again…and alive?"

"With a little luck and a dumbass father, who made me what I am today, things can happen." Skylar spat.

Her dad clicked his tongue. "Still feisty aren't we? Oh well, I have some bad news for you and your friends." Skylar looked at him, her sky blues eyes blazing. "But first, I want to know how you managed to get your looks back?" A few snickers were heard in the background.

"Hmm…let's see, a person I like to call mother." Skylar answered with proud in her voice but with anger aimed at her father.

"Silly girl, your mother is dead and there's no way she could've done this to you." He laughed at her answer. "However, she's not your mother, she was my wife till a sick little virus took her life and away from me."

Skylar looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You're the reason the love of my life is gone, that's the reason why I brought you to this island." He answered in her ear.

Skylar's world seemed to go in slow motion as the truth to her was revealed, all this time, it was over her mother's death that drove him to this?

Back with Scar

Scar moaned with great sorrow after he had searched the entire area Skylar was meant to hunt in. She was nowhere to be found and it hurt Scar terribly to know something bad could have happened to her and she needed help when he couldn't provide it for her.

*Scar!* Chopper's voice shouted at him.

Scar looked to the side and spotted both of his younger brothers. *Celtic, Chopper, what are you doing here?*

*You were late to report, where's Skylar?* Celtic asked as he looked around to spot the female ooman.

Scar lowered his head. *I'm afraid she is missing.* He took a few steps away from his brothers as he punched a tree. *I should have been thinking more clearly, now she could be in trouble and I'm here doing nothing!*

*Brother, please, calm down, we will find her, I'm sure she found something of interest and went to explore, don't lose hope.* Chopper placed a calm hand on Scar's shoulder.

Celtic nodded in agreement. *Check the area again, if we don't come up with anything we'll head back to camp, she either went back there or to the checkpoint.*

The three brothers agreed to the plan and cloaked as they ran into the jungle to find Skylar.

Back with Skylar

Skylar felt like she was going to be sick, and lowered her head as all the memories of her being tortured, suffering, and crying from being alone flooded her mind. Tears threatened to fall but she held them back, not wanting to give her father the pleasure to see her in such a broken state. She couldn't…she wouldn't believe what he was saying…it had to be a lie…it had to!

"You're lying." She whispered.

Her father turned to her. "What was that?"

"You're lying! Mother gave me life when she knew the consequences, she would rather have her own child live except her, unlike you, you want me dead instead the child that your love gave birth to!" Skylar lashed out, trying to break through her restraints.

Her father glared at her. "I should end your life right here, but I want to make you suffer one last time before I do. This is your warning Skylar." He said her name with pure hatred. "Your friends shall die as you watch, then I'll make you death slow and painful."

"I hope you all go to Hell!" Skylar shouted.

Her father looked towards one of the guards and gave a short nod before he blending in with the shadows that the cave produced besides the light. Skylar heard the footsteps as a guard walked behind her before the butt of his gun hit the back of her, putting Skylar into immediate darkness.

Back with the Predators

Scar, Celtic, and Chopper all landed back into the clearing they made camp in and saw no sign of Skylar. Their search had proved unsuccessful, Scar was an emotional wreak but was hiding it well from his brothers, but they could tell he was suffering the time without Skylar near. There seemed to be this tension in the air that surrounded them all, it was like it knew something was missing. It was missing Skylar.

*Don't worry, brother, Skylar is strong and can't be so easily taken down.* Chopper reassured her.

Scar gave a short nod before hopping into a high tree to take first watch. The sun had set and the moon was sitting the black sky. Things were extremely quiet around the camp, it was whole different party without Skylar there, and they all knew it. Scar made an oath, he would never let Skylar out of his sight, and she would always be protected and provided for by him before anyone else could. This he swore upon his life.

Back with Skylar Skylar's P.O.V

I woke up with a headache, felling around the back of my head, my hand landed on a medium size bump that stung when I touched it. I forced myself to push myself up into a sitting position, ignoring the constant pain as I moved. Look around, I noticed all of my stuff was where I had it which is good, but the events before I was knocked out played in my mind. Tears formed in my eyes but I refused to let them fall, fearing my father was still near and watching with a satisfy smirk on his fucking face.

However, my eyes snapped open once I remembered the guys, they're probably freaking out right now, especially Scar. Staggering to my feet, I held my hand as I walked out of the cave. The moon was out and joined by billions of stars, I must've been gone longer than expected. I slowly made my way back to camp, my steps becoming stronger and full of life as I carried on. I wasn't going to be knocked down so easily, if my father wanted to fight dirty…then we'll fight dirty.

Back with the Predators Scar's P.O.V

My brothers had started a fire and were peacefully sleeping near its flames as it gave them warmth. However, I remained on watch just in case Skylar returned. Skylar…I miss her terribly, I just want her to be safe and not suffer or go through any more pain. I want to take her broken heart and put it back together, save her soul, and be hers and her only for always.

I had also taken off all my armor except the fishnets and my loin cloth, I felt like I could just kill anything with my bare claws. I needed to calm myself, I can't lose control. A branch snapping caught my attention so I stood up on high alert. However, seeing what it was, I gave a sigh of relief before jumping down.

Author's P.O.V

Scar hugged Skylar tightly as she walked into the clearing, startling the others awake.

*What's going on?* Celtic asked.

Chopper elbowed him in the ribs and pointed towards Scar and Skylar, who were currently busy with each other at the moment.

"I'm fine, Scar." Skylar rolled her eyes as she placed all of her stuff on the ground.

Scar came up next to her. *I was still worried about you.*

(Note: I'm going to have a little fun with this song.)

**[Celtic:]**

**I can see what's happening**

**(What?)**

**And they don't have a clue**

**(Who?)**

**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**

**Our trio's down to two.**

**(Oh.)**

**[In a sarcastic mock-French accent]**

**Ze sweet caress of twilight**

**[Back to normal, but still sarcastic]**

**There's magic everywhere**

**And with all this romantic atmosphere**

**Disaster's in the air**

Skylar was able to calm Scar down and so they could be alone, she dragged him off towards a sight that would take anyone's breath away. There was a waterfall, flowers, and other natural sights, and with it underneath the sky filled with the moon and stars, it was simply beautiful.

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings**

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things**

Skylar and Scar stopped at a watering hole where they sat in silence for a few moments. However, Skylar wasn't too kind on being still for a while so she decided to walk near the water that was only a few yards away from the waterfall. Scar looked at her as she gazed at her surroundings, his heart beating faster by the minute.

**[Scar:]**

**So many things to tell her**

**But how to make her see**

**The truth about my past? Impossible!**

**She'd turn away from me**

Skylar looked back at Scar and saw he was staring at her. A blush barely noticeable appeared across her cheeks as she turned back around.

**[Skylar:]**

**He's holding back, he's hiding**

**But what, I can't decide**

**Why won't he be the king I know he is?**

**The king I see inside?**

Scar got an idea and slowly snuck up behind her before gathering her in his arms and jumped into the water.

**[Chorus:]**

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

Skylar breached the air and gasped for air while Scar just laughed. She glared at him before dunking him underneath the water. She quickly got out of the water before he could do the same and she ran off.

**The peace the evening brings**

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things**

Scar ran after her in a playful game of chase as she avoided his hands and started to lead him in circles. However, Skylar stopped when she lost him but he came up from behind her and circled her waist with his arms, holding her close to his chest.

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**You needn't look too far**

**Stealing through the night's uncertainties**

**Love is where they are**

Skylar turned around in his arms to face him, she saw he was looking down at her and as their eyes lock, they placed their foreheads together. This was their moment; together they stared into each other's eyes and held each other with care. Nothing could ruin this; it was perfect, just perfect.

**[Celtic:]**

**And if he falls in love tonight**

**It can be assumed**

**[Chopper:]**

**His carefree days with us are history**

**[Celtic and Chopper:]**

**In short, our pal is doomed**

Scar and Skylar settled down underneath a tree, Scar holding Skylar to him as she sat on his lap.

Scar purred into her ear as he felt totally content. *I love you, Skylar, with all my heart and I hope you feel the same for me, right now and for always.*

"Of course." Skylar placed a small kiss on his cheek. "I love you as well, my predator."

* * *

Send in those reviews, tell your friends, and keep on reading and I'll try to get chapter 14 up much sooner. This is xSpiritofAngelsx saying goodbye.


	14. The Book, the Demon, and the Angel

Sorry for the long wait, but here's Chapter 14.

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Book, the Demon, and the Angel**

Skylar smiled slightly when Scar started to run his talons through her hair; however, she pulled away when he touched the bump on the back of her head.

"Don't touch right there, it still hurts." She whispered to him.

He titled his head. *What happened?* He then tightened his arms around her. *Tell me, Skylar.*

"Well, when I went off on my own…I sort of…ran into my father-" She explained but didn't get to finish her sentence.

Scar growled. *He's still alive? Why didn't you say something sooner?*

"Because…I just couldn't…I knew you would react like this." She looked away from him. "He finally gave me the answer I needed…why he brought me here and just knowing that…" Skylar could feel tears in her eyes.

Scar looked at her, his eyes softening. *Skylar look at me.* She moved her head slowly and faced him, tears still in her eyes. *Don't worry about it, I have you with me. As long as you're safe that's all that matters for the time being. Just focus on here and now.* Scar gently caressed her cheek as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

Skylar laid her head on his shoulder, she wasn't alone anymore. She had friends, she had Chopper and Celtic, and mostly, she had Scar.

Chopper and Celtic

*Let's leave them be.* Chopper spoke to Celtic.

Celtic protested. *Can we just watch a little longer?*

*No, let them have their privacy.* Chopper grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him back to camp.

Celtic growled. *Come on, you're just as curious on what's going to happen between them just as I am.*

*Yes, I am.* Chopper faced him. *But I would have them tell us themselves instead of spying on them to find out the answers.*

Secret Underground Lab

Skylar's father looked at the xenomorphs that stood before him, his daughter and her friends didn't know what he was truly capable of. The xenomorphs stood there looking at him as if they were waiting for a command for him to give them.

"Sir, we have no trace of the book nor has anything turned up about its disappearance." A guard spoke behind him.

Skylar's dad growled. "Find it! Without it, I'm incapable of finishing the task to end my daughter's life."

"Yes sir." The guard nodded before leaving quickly.

Skylar's father stared at the xenomorphs with a wicked smirk on his face. He had control over the Hive, and as long as he was in control, no one and nothing could stop him. However, without the book that held all the secrets to his plan, there was a slight chance that he could be defeated. He would not allow that.

However, he may not have the book, but he did have a backup plan. He smirked as her looked at the chemicals before him. The very same chemicals that made Skylar what she is. If no one or nothing could defeat her, then he would defeat her himself.

"It begins." He took a needle and began to proceed by putting the chemicals into his bloodstream.

Back with Skylar and Scar

Skylar walked beside Scar as they made their way back towards camp. The silence around them was uncomfortable, like something bad was happening at the moment. However, Skylar had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that just made her uneasy and tense.

*Skylar?* Scar's voice broke the silence.

Skylar looked at him. "What is it?"

*I was wondering…when our mission is complete…would you-* Scar didn't finish as he was interrupted.

Celtic jumped down from a tree. *There you are you two love birds.*

"Yeah, what else is new?" Skylar replied as she walked on.

Scar looked towards Celtic. *What?* Celtic asked as he watched Scar walked away. *What I say?*

Skylar's P.O.V

I walked towards my pack and sat down beside it before pulling it into my lap. There I dug through it to find anything to keep me occupied. I stopped when I saw the book, I've never been fond of reading since I barely had time to do it so I grabbed it and put my pack aside.

*Skylar, we're going out to hunt, want to come?* Scar offered.

I shook her head. "No, I think I'll stay here and just watch over the camp."

*Alright, please don't go wandering off again.* Scar replied before disappearing with his brothers.

I giggled before opening to the first page of the story. There it led me to new information that could change the tables of this war we were in.

Back to the Underground Lab

**The secret side of me, I never let you see**

**I keep it caged but I can't control it**

**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**

**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls**

**It comes awake and I can't control it**

**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

Skylar's father clenched and unclenched his fist, teeth, and his eyes as the effects of the chemicals started to kick in.

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

He muscles tensed as it really started to kick in; he even knocked everything off the table in front of him. The xenomorphs just watched, knowing to stand aside for the time being.

**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key**

**I keep it caged but I can't control it**

**'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

Skylar's father went to his knees as he grabbed in head in pain. Was this how Skylar felt when she experienced this? However, he was willing to do anything to defeat his daughter.

**It's hiding in the dark; its teeth are razor sharp**

**There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart**

**No one can hear me scream; maybe it's just a dream**

**Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

However, the pain suddenly stops…which surprised him since Skylar went through more pain than this. His eyes snapped over and they were now blood red, as his teeth became fangs, and he stood much taller now. He was more powerful than ever now, what will Skylar do when they meet face to face?

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I've gotta lose control, he something radical**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

He laughed, it was now deep and demon like before he turned to the xenomorphs.

"Come." He ordered as he walked out of the lab, the xenomorphs obeying his order. Claws appeared from his hands and he scratched the walls as he walked, creating ear bleeding screeches.

Back with Skylar

I couldn't believe this, my father knew about the aliens whom he calls xenomorphs and the predators. Is that how I can understand them? Is that how I became so powerful? Did he mix blood from both species with mine? All these questions ran through my head, but I couldn't seem to find a single answer for any of them.

Placing the book down, I put my head in my hands. "God, what did he do to me exactly?"

Who am I? Better yet, what was I? In my opinion I was some hybrid creature, am I really some other being? My father's voice played in my mind, in all that time he has change me. No matter what I look like, I will always be the same thing, a mixture of three different species.

/Maybe there's a brighter side to all of this. / A voice spoke in my head.

I lifted my head. /Mother? /

/Yes Skylar, it is me? / My mother answered.

I smiled. /But how? /

/I'm your guide to help you along your way, since I saw the things you've been through, I was able to create a connection with you. / She replied.

I frowned. /Mom, do you know what dad did to me? /

/I know you're not a regular person sweetie, but good things will come of this. / She whispered.

I felt warmth surround me as if she were giving me a hug. /Maybe you're right, but the book, him, and the truth…I don't know how to deal with this. /

/Shush, shush darling, you're not alone, I've noticed that and you should've too. / My mother tried to calm me.

I nodded. /I know, but the things that he did to me…it's almost too much to stand. / I suddenly felt this feeling explode inside of me.

/Honey, listen to me, your true powers are rising inside of you. / My mother explained. /It means you'll be able to do a lot more. /

I could feel pain rise inside of me, like something was waiting to rise. /What's happening? /

/Don't fight it, let it come. / That was the answer I got before my mother's voice faded away.

Author's P.O.V

**I'm just a step away**

**I'm just a breath away**

**Losing my faith today**

**Falling off the edge today**

**I am just a man**

**Not superhuman**

**I'm not superhuman**

**Someone save me from the hate**

Skylar closed her eyes tightly as she let it come and the pain seem to disappear with ease. Her eyes snapped open and were now a golden color as her inner power took over her.

**It's just another war**

**Just another family torn**

**Falling from my faith today**

**Just a step from the edge**

**Just another day in the world we live**

**I need a hero to save me now**

**I need a hero, save me now**

**I need a hero to save my life**

**A hero will save me just in time**

However, it didn't stop there, her clothes started to change as well. Her gray tank top became a light blue while her dark blue jeans turned white. Her black fingerless gloves and combat boots stayed the same.

**I've gotta fight today**

**To live another day**

**Speaking my mind today**

**My voice will be heard today**

**I've gotta make a stand**

**But I am just a man**

**I'm not superhuman**

**My voice will be heard today**

**It's just another war**

**Just another family torn**

**My voice will be heard today**

**It's just another kill**

**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

Skylar stood up as if her body was being controlled and she found herself in the middle of the camp.

**I need a hero to save me now**

**I need a hero, save me now**

**I need a hero to save my life**

**A hero will save me just in time**

**I need a hero to save my life**

**I need a hero, just in time**

She felt something bulge from her back.

**Save me just in time**

**Save me just in time**

Next thing she knew, two thin, small, and clear wings sprouted from her back. They glowed with a light blue and you could see right through them. They were clearly built for speed.

**Who's gonna fight for what's right?**

**Who's gonna help us survive?**

**We're in the fight of our lives**

**And we're not ready to die**

**Who's gonna fight for the weak?**

**Who's gonna make 'em believe?**

**I've got a hero, I've got a hero**

**Living in me**

Skylar gasped softly at the new changes to her, things were gonna be taken to a whole new level.

**I'm gonna fight for what's right**

**Today I'm speaking my mind**

**And if it kills me tonight**

**I will be ready to die**

**A hero's not afraid to give his life**

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

**I need a hero to save me now**

**I need a hero, save me now**

**I need a hero to save my life**

**A hero will save me just in time**

She smirked, her father was gonna get a surprise out of this. However, she didn't know that her father was also full of surprises for their next meet.

**(I need a hero)**

**Who's gonna fight for what's right?**

**Who's gonna help us survive?**

**(I need a hero)**

**Who's gonna fight for the weak?**

**Who's gonna make 'em believe?**

**I've got a hero**

**I need a hero**

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

Suddenly, in a flash of white light, Skylar was back to her regular self. However, as she checked herself over and over again, she found herself back to normal. The book then shined white for a moment to catch her attention before opening up to a new page.

"What's this?" She wondered as she walked over to it.

Picking it up, she saw new words starting to appear on the page. It read:

_It has begun._

* * *

Alright, chapter 14 is up and 15 is on its way. Both songs are by Skillet and the titles in order are _Monster _and then _Hero._ See ya next time!


	15. Move in for the Kill

Here's Chapter 15, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Move in for the Kill**

Skylar looked at the book in confusion before shutting it close and putting it back in her backpack.

She turned towards the night sky and looked at her back as much as she could. "This takes things to a whole new level." She whispered.

Suddenly, a hiss caught her attention before she turned around to be faced with a xenomorph. It hissed at her as its second jaw snapped in her direction, those sharp teeth shining in the moonlight. Skylar positioned herself in a fighting stance just as it charged at her. Jumping over it in time, Skylar rolled on her side before getting to her feet and running towards her crossbow. She grabbed it before she was pinned down and felt the xenomorph scratched down her back.

She held back a scream moved her head to the side just as its tail came out of nowhere to strike her. Skylar managed to move so she was looking up at the alien before moving her feet under it. Then she gave a big kick to shove it off of her before she grabbed her crossbow and aimed for its head. Its second jaw came out, giving Skylar an open target before shooting. The arrow pierced the second jaw while traveling through the skull of the xenomorph, making it screech in pain before it died.

"What…the…fuck?" Skylar panted as she stood up.

She thought this place was well away from the hive and her dad's secret lab, where ever that was. Putting her hands on her knees, Skylar felt the pain in her back from when the xenomorph had scratched her with its claws. However, a small light that covered her scratches caught her attention. She slowly felt the pain disappearing before it was gone entirely, surprising her completely. The blood, the pain, and the wounds where…gone…without a trace.

She gasped. "Wow, that's amazing."

/That's just the beginning of it, my dear. / Her mother's voice rang through her head.

Secret Underground Lab

Skylar's father looked at himself, first he was this powerful demon and now…he was back to his regular self, how? The xenomorphs stared at him as he looked at himself over and over again. They could sense the power that came from him even though he was back to his old self, but he could release the power within him whenever he wanted to.

"Hmm…it seems I can hide my other form from others till I want them to witness it." He stated.

The xenomorphs hissed at him in agreement before quieting as one of his guards walked in.

"Sir, with the queen dead and you in control of the hive, do you think it's wise to bring the final step of the plan into action?" The guard question.

Skylar's father smirked. "Yes, as soon as my daughter surrenders we can take our plan from there."

"Yes sir." The guard nodded before leaving.

Skylar's father then turned to the xenomorphs. "Go my pets, and cause chaos and destruction around the island." He ordered.

The xenomorphs hissed at his command and left in a quickly and they were so fast that they looked like a black blur.

The Predators

*Easy brother, what's the matter?* Chopper asked as he landed by Scar.

Scar sighed. *I do not know what to do if Skylar refuses my offer to her…I mean…I want to take all her pain and suffering away, but sometimes she seems she doesn't want my help.*

*Give her time, she has been through a lot in her time.* Chopper reassured him.

Celtic snapped his head towards the sounds of hissing. *Did you hear that?*

Suddenly he was pinned by a hard meat just as a net covered Scar and Chopper.

Well, look what we have here. One xenomorph hissed to his friends.

Another one hissed back. It seems are master will be pleased with this catch.

Five guards appeared from the bushes and trees and surrounded the predators and xenomorphs.

"Alright, let's get them back to the lab so Dr. Night so he can tell us what to do with these fuckers." A guard explained to the other guards.

One guard smirked. "What shall we do when we run into the girl?"

*Don't touch her!* Scar roared at them even though they couldn't understand him.

The guard answered. "Leave her, she'll figure out what's going on and the final step can come into action."

*What final step, what plan?* Chopper questioned, but it came out in clicks.

The next thing the predators knew, they were being drugged into darkness as the guards and xenomorphs laughed at them.

Scar whispered. *Sky…lar.*

"Let's head back to base." The guard ordered as they loaded the predators into the vehicles hidden amongst the trees.

Back with Skylar

Skylar sat on a rock, waiting patiently for the guys to return, however, her patience was thinning.

"Where are they?" She growled. "For all I know they could be facing the hive without me."

Her mother's voice chimed in. /I'm afraid your friends have been capture. /

"What, how do you know that?" Skylar asked her mother.

Her answer was. /I can sense an evil power in the near future of your life. /

"So you think this has to deal with the guys? / Skylar questioned.

Her mother hummed. /Yes. /

"I have to go after them, and end all of this. I'm their only hope if they're gonna get out of this alive." Skylar declared.

She walked over and put on her holsters, crossbow, and her backpack. She then cleaned the area of any evidence of their presence.

Skylar's mother stopped her. /Skylar, are you sure you're ready for this? /

"Yes, I am." Skylar answered with a new hope in her heart. "They're my friends, family, and Scar became more than that." She explained. "I owe them my life for everything they have done for me."

Skylar's mother was pleased with this news. /Then let the light guide you, let it be your hope in the darkness the surrounds you. /

"As long as I live and breathe, my father shall cause no more harm to anyone." Skylar declared. "This is between me and him, no one else." She stated. "This will the final battle, and only one of us is walking away alive."

Skylar then took off into the forest with the light in her soul that she has been missing within her. She knew only her was capable of taking down her father, no one else, just her. As she ran through the forest, she was determined to save her guys and end this darkness that loomed over her life and the life of others. There was nothing that could stop her now; she was a changed person that could defeat any obstacle in her way. Before she knew it, she was in front of the cave that her father brought her in when he gave her, her warning.

/This is my daughter, and no matter what happens, I'm proud of how you turned out. / Her mother announced and Skylar could see the tears streaming down her face.

Skylar nodded as she walked in. "I know, and I'm proud you brought me into this world."

* * *

Okay, I know it's short but I kinda want to save the action for the later chapters so review and stay tune for more!


	16. War

Here is Chapter 16, and I'm sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16: War**

*Scar, come on brother. Get up!* Chopper's voice rang through Scar's head.

Scar slowly opened his eyes. *Where are we?* He asked as he sat up while rubbing his head.

*Some underground lab, they took our armor and weapons and locked us in this indestructible cage.* Celtic growled.

Scar looked around. *Where's Skylar?*

"I thought you might ask that." A sly voice came from behind them.

The predators growled as they turned around and saw Dr. Night, Skylar's father, standing there. He had a visible smirk on his face as he stared at them through the unbreakable glass.

"Once I have captured my daughter, I will make sure she suffers one more time before I end her life myself." He explained to them. "By her watching you die."

Scar glared at him. *You have no honor in being Skylar's father, you're nothing but an empty shell with no soul.*

"Such kind words, but excuse me, I believe the guest of honor has arrived." Dr. Night turned to a monitor that showed Skylar walking into the entrance of the cave. However, she saw the camera and shot it.

Skylar's P.O.V

I growled as I put my pistol away. My father was making sure he could watch my every move, but I want to do things my way. Knowing my father, he always has tons of vents that can lead anywhere in the entire lab so who knows where I'll end up? I turned the corner to see two guards talking casually, typical. Taking out my knife, I slowly sneaked up behind them.

"And then the guy goes-"He wasn't able to finish as I sliced his throat open, gathering the attention of his comrade. He tried to hit me with his gun, but I stepped aside and stabbed him in the back of the head.

I smirked and walked into the small booth they were standing in front of. Setting my knife down, I looked at the wall that held a map of all the rooms and surprisingly, the vents. I used my finger to travel from my location to the control room. There I will shut down the power, free the guys, and then finally end this horrible nightmare. I walked out of the booth and kicked off the grate to a vent a few feet away and crawled on through.

Scar's P.O.V

I punched the glass again in anger. *We have to get out of here.*

*Easy brother, I'm sure Skylar is formulating a plan to end all of this and rescue us.* Chopper reassured him.

Celtic huffed. *I'm not sure that makes me feel better.*

*What's that supposed to mean?* I turned to him. *You think Skylar will abandon us and leave us for dead?*

Celtic shook his head. *No, I'm just not sure if she's ready to face her father after all the things he has done to her.*

*He has a point, Skylar can be affected physical and mentally towards her father so who knows how it's gonna to affect her when they face off?* Chopper nodded.

I growled. *Who said she was gonna face him? I'll be tearing him to shreds so she doesn't recognize him.*

Dr. Night listened with an evil smile. He was certain that Skylar would fall easily this time, and without the help of her friends, she was weak. A piece of his skin on his neck bulged as the power within him tried to take control of him. However, he forced it back down just as his eyes flashed blood red and snapped his neck before turning back to the monitor.

'Skylar, please get here soon…I miss you.' I thought as I stared a hole into the back of Skylar's father. 'I will make him suffer like he made you suffer, Skylar. This I promise.'

Back with Skylar

Skylar slammed the grate above the guard's head and knocked him out cold before jumping down into the control room. Quickly, she searched the security cameras for any sign of the predators or her father. Sighing in relief, she checked the containment security camera and found the predators, all of them accounted for. However, she glared at the screen when she saw her father. She glanced around the control panel and found the inter comm.

"Attention you motherfuckers, I'm not pleased for what you did to my friends and me." She spoke into the microphone. "So beware, oh and dad, this is between you and me. I'm coming for you and only one of us will be walking away alive this time." She then turned it off.

Suddenly an alarm went off and Skylar watched as guards came towards the control room. She smirked before leaving the room after grabbing the grenades off of the unconscious guard. Placing the grenades on her belt, Skylar took out her crossbow and made her way through the corridors. When she turned into another hallway, five guards were standing there. Skylar smirked as she fired the explosive arrow towards them before it stuck to a guard.

He fell to the ground and Skylar ducked behind a rock as the other guards exploded when the arrow went off. That explosive attracted the attention of everyone and everything in the base. Standing back up, Skylar made her way down the hallway and looked for any vents that could lead to the containment room. She saw a map and figured she had to go down a few more hallways to make it to the training room and there should be a vent there. Putting her crossbow down as she attached a C4 to it, Skylar could hear the distant footsteps and shouts of guards making their way towards her.

"Freeze and put your weapon down!" A guard yelled.

Skylar turned around. "Alright, you got me." She saw the rest of the guards finally make their way to stand by the other guard. There had to be at least twenty of them this time. "There." She placed her crossbow on the ground, along with her arrows.

"Now kick it over!" He commanded.

Skylar shrugged and kicked it over. The guard picked it up just as she took out the switch. "You guys are really stupid." She pressed the button and the crossbow exploded, killing every guard that stood in her way.

Skylar then took out her pistols and made her way towards the training room.

Back with the Predators

"Sir, she's headed towards the training room!" A guard reported to Dr. Night.

Dr. Night ordered. "Then stop her! But leave her to me, I'll finish her myself!" He turned to the predators. "Guess this is the end for your friend, if you excuse me."

*No, come back here!* Scar roared.

Chopper growled. *We have to get out of here.*

*How? It's not like we can bust out of here on our own.* Celtic responded.

Scar turned to him. *We are honored bloods. We never give up so easily, especially for family, friends, and those who are close to you.*

*Scar's right, Skylar's family, a friend, and more. We can't let her do this alone.* Chopper agreed.

Celtic sighed. *You're both right, let's do this.*

Dr. Night's P.O.V

I walked through the corridors to the Queen's chamber. Since we had killed the queen, it had become a throne room for me while the xenomorphs praised and worshiped me. There I will wait till my daughter comes. Then we shall see who the best is for the final battle shall take place there.

Back with Skylar

Once Skylar had made it to the room, she was greeted with guards and guns aimed at her. Smirking, she aimed her pistols at them and took out at least ten of them before diving behind a crate. She reloads her weapons and threw a smoke bomb into the center of the room. Next she puts her pistols away and takes out her knife as she goes around and one by one the guards fall dead with sliced throats. She then puts her knife away and makes her way behind another guard.

Skylar twisted the guard's head and snapped his neck before grabbing him and throwing his dead body into two other guards. She then jumped onto a rock and onto another guard while shooting him in the back of the head. Rolling to the side, she dodged a few bullets till she aimed at the guards in front of her and shot them down. A grenade rolled by her feet and she quickly dove out of the way just as it exploded. Quickly, she grabbed her flashbangs and threw them, blinding the remaining guards.

Then taking one of her grenades, she pulled the tab and threw it in the middle of the room. Running towards the vent, she slid on her back and kicked the grate off just as the grenade exploded. She slid her way through the vent till she landed on another grate that gave and she fell into the containment room.

"Next time, I'm taking the long way." She grunted as she stood up and dusted herself off.

A familiar voice called out her name. *Skylar!*

Skylar turned around and saw the predators. "Hey guys, fancy seeing you here." She joked.

*Same here.* Celtic replied.

Scar looked at the dirt and blood that covered her. *Are you hurt?*

"No, it's just my way wasn't exactly clear as you could say." Skylar answered as she walked over to the control panel and opened the cage's door.

Scar and his brothers walked out. *So, you have any ideas on how to end this?*

"Just one, kill every last motherfucker and destroy the hive." She took out her pistol and shot a guard as he walked in.

Celtic laughed. *Now I can work with that.*

Luckily, the predator's armor was in crates in the containment room so they quickly put it back on. Skylar then checked the map to find a room that her father would possibly go. She saw the Throne Room and decided to go there first.

*So where are we headed to?* Chopper questioned.

Skylar answered. "The throne room, my dad is likely in there."

*Good enough for me, let's go.* Scar replied as he readied his cannon.

Skylar and the predators left the room and down the hallways towards the throne room. They killed guards and surprisingly some xenomorphs on their way. However, as they turned into the final corner to go downstairs towards the throne room, one guard and xenomorphs stood in their way.

Well, look what we got here. One hissed in amusement.

Another chuckled. It seems we have a few 'guests' that seemed to have lost their way.

"Surrender Skylar, your father wishes to deal with you personally, and I'm gonna make sure he does." The guard aimed his gun at Skylar.

Skylar placed her pistols back in their holsters and took out her black brass knuckles. "Oh yeah, I was on my way to him so your duty is done."

She ran towards him and the xenomorphs charged at her, but she just jumped over them and dodged their attacks before she tackled the guard to the ground. Scar and his brothers aimed their cannons at the hard meats and took them out, however, one snuck behind them and grabbed Celtic before driving his bladed tail through his shoulder.

*Celtic!* Chopper exclaimed before he grabbed the hard meat and threw him off of him.

Scar then aimed his cannon at it and shot the hard meat in the head. Back with Skylar, she was pushed off by the guard. He stood up and took his knife out and she did the same. They were then locked into hand to hand combat with their knives trying to make the final blow. However, the guard took out his pistol and shot her in the shoulder and cut her across the cheek.

Skylar's eyes turned gold. "Big mistake." She stood up and punched him with all her might with her brass knuckles.

The guard was knocked to the ground but he stood up, his eye now swollen as he faced her. Skylar charged at him before turning and bring one of her legs up and kicking him in the face. He flew back again and felt a weight landed on top of him before a knife stabbed him in the heart. Skylar twisted the knife as she watched the guard's life be taken away by her own hands. However, her victory was shot lived with something hit her full force into a wall.

Blood dripped down the back of her head as she faced another xenomorph, but there was something different with this one. It was taller and had dreadlocks and when it roared at her, it had mandibles like the predators. A Predalien! She rolled away as it tried to stab her with its tail before it turned to her again. Taking out her pistols, she fried at him till they ran out of ammo, it barely even flinched.

Prepare to die! It screeched.

Its claws were raised and they came down, but Skylar moved for them to just leave gashes on her arm. She got to her feet and positioned herself in a fighting stance. The predalien looked at her with amusement before charging towards her. Skylar jumped up and grabbed a pipe attached to the ceiling and watched as the predalien passed underneath her before she jumped down. Turning around, Skylar was earned with a tail slamming into her stomach before she fell to the ground, making a loud thud that got the predator's attention.

Scar turned around and saw Skylar and the predalien. *What? Skylar!*

The predalien roared at them before charging towards them, forgetting about Skylar at the moment. Chopper aimed his cannon at it and fired, but the predalien side stepped and dodged the blast before knocking Chopper out of the way. Celtic was able to slash its head with his wrist blades before he too was knocked down. This left Scar and the predalien to face down. Scar roared in anger before charging towards the predalien as it charged at him.

The two slammed into each other, making Scar fall back and the predalien to fall on top of him. However, Scar kicked him off and threw his smart disk at him, cutting off the predalien's tail. The predalien screeched in pain before hissing at Scar and it raised its claws before scratching his mask. Scar growled before taking out a blue bottle of some type of liquid and ran towards the predalien. The predalien screeched in surprise as it was knocked to the ground by the predator.

Scar forced its mouth opened and cracked the bile jar before pouring the liquid in its mouth. Skylar let out a moan as she looks at the scene before her. The predalien hissed and tried to get up, ignoring the pain before pushing Scar away. Scar was then hit hard into the wall, making everything spin. Skylar watched as the predalien moved to make the finishing move, but she grabbed her final grenade and threw it into the center of the hallway.

She then curled into a ball as it went off and the ground beneath them crumbled away and fell into the room below. She landed on her side and put her arms above her head as debris fell on top of her. Celtic and Chopper landed next to each other with Scar and the predalien not too far from them. Scar actually landed in sight of them, but the predalien wasn't so lucky. He fell onto a metal pipe that stabbed right through him.

*Let's end this.* Scar growled as he aimed his cannon at the predalien and shot it right in the head.

Chopper shook his head as he sat up. *What happened?*

*Explosion, we're on a different level now.* Scar answered as he made his way towards him and his other brother.

Celtic groaned. *Did Skylar hit me again?*

*No, she's-* Scar looked around. *She's not here!*

Skylar opened her eyes at the sound of their voices, but she felt too weak to move. Her muscles were all tensed and she was covered in dirt, blood, bruises, and scratches. She made her way to sit up and leaned against a piece of broken wall. Her heart was racing in her chest so much that it felt like it would burst right out. Closing her eyes, Skylar listened to everything around her.

However, that was short lived when a hand grabbed her by her hair and pulled her out. She was then thrown on the ground and as she looked up, she came face to face with her father.

"You have caused a lot of trouble for me, Skylar." He sneered. "And for that, you must be punished."

Skylar coughed up blood. "It's all over. You're out numbered so you might as well, dad." She spat dad out with pure hatred.

"You're in no condition to threaten me." He reached to grab her again.

Scar's voice boomed. *Don't touch her!*

Dr. Night looked up and jumped out of the way with amazing speed just as Scar and his brothers gathered around Skylar.

"It seems I will have to destroy your friends as well." He grunted as his body started to form.

Skylar and the predators watched with shock as his eyes turned blood red and his teeth into fangs. His fingernails turned into claws and his toenails into talons. A tail also appeared, just like the xenomorphs, but larger. His body also grew in size and muscle so that he stood taller than the predators. His clothes were ripped and shredded. He also had a snake like tongue. Also, his skin seemed to have his veins bulging out, but they were black. When his transformation stopped, he let out a powerful roar.

Skylar looked up at him. 'Fuck.'

* * *

Alright, chapter 17 is on its way and the story is coming to an end. I don't know if a sequel will come of this, but who knows? Please review and I'll keep the updates coming.


	17. The Final Battle

Alright, here's chapter 17, 18 wil be my last so it's up to you if you want a sequel to this or not. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Final Battle**

Skylar's P.O.V

I stared up at my now newly transformed father, since when was he able to do that? Does this have to deal with my transformation as well? Sitting up, I regretted it as more blood came up from my mouth and spilled onto the floor. My energy was gone, completely drained out of me, but something was refusing to stay down that wanted to burst out of me. In front of me, I heard Scar, Chopper, and Celtic growl.

Dr. Night laughed. "Isn't it amazing, the same chemicals I put into you, Skylar turned me into what I am now."

"How…is that…possible?" I looked up at him in exhaustion.

Scar growled. *It doesn't matter, he will be defeated.*

"You think you can defeat me, but I'm stronger now and you shall all die here!" Dr. Night roared and swung his tail at us.

Scar picked me up and jumped out of the way, as did his brothers as they landed side by side. I watched as my father growled in anger as he swung again, making the predators jump onto a piece of debris. Chopper threw his smart disk at him, missing him by an inch before it came back and he caught it in his hand. Then Celtic fired to blades at him, but a black sphere surrounded them and they disappeared. Everyone stopped their advances and it became a stare down to see which person would make the next move.

Suddenly, my father shot a black beam at us which made everyone jump in different directions. That was new. Scar growled as he held me closer to his chest, but my body felt nothing. No pain, but a feeling to protect those who were close to me…wait, no pain. I looked down and saw my body was healing itself from the wounds I had earned on my journey down here.

"Scar, put me down." I whispered.

Scar looked at me. *What? No, you'll get yourself killed.*

"And we'll get ourselves killed if I don't stand up to my father." I replied. "I'm the only one who has bonded with the chemicals he's put into me. They just mutated them, but I was able to control them so maybe I can stop him."

Scar shook his head. *No, you're in no condition to fight.*

"Scar." I said his name in a cold tone which got his attention. "I've been through Hell since I've gotten on this island. I've been hurt in so many ways, but when you guys came I saw a different light to everything. A light that has been missing since the day I was born. You and your brothers helped me find it, especially you." I placed a hand on his mask.

Scar leaned into my touch. *To see you in pain just made me feel like I was in pain. I felt what you were feeling. But to know that you care for me just as much as I do, it makes me responsible for you. If anything happened to you, I couldn't live with myself.*

"But you have to know I'm not useless on my own. I've gotten us all the way here; you have to trust me that I can do this." I responded.

Chopper landed right next to us. *She's right, without her who knows where will be.*

*Exactly, I think she has the right mind to do this.* Celtic also landed beside them.

Scar looked down at me. *Skylar, are you sure?*

"Positive." I nodded my head.

Scar set me down and I turned to my father. He had a smirk plastered on his face as I walked towards him. My eyes flashed gold before fully turning to their golden color. My transformation would take place soon, and the odds would be evened. I stopped a few feet away from my father and stared at him as he chuckled.

"What's this? My daughter finally decided to stand against me?" He chuckled. "How foolish."

I growled. "The only foolish thing around here is you." My body twitched as my power started to rise within me again.

"Hmm…I guess this is the end, say goodbye to your friends!" He roared as his tail came right down to pierce my heart.

Skylar lifted her arm and a white force field surrounded her, blocking his attack. When his tail backed off, the force field disappeared and Dr. Night stared at her in surprise.

He looked at her. "What? How is that possible?" He questioned.

Skylar growled. "The same answer to your transformation." She then positioned herself into a fighting stance.

**You're so hypnotizing**

**Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?**

**Your touch magnetizing**

**Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing**

**They say be afraid**

**You're not like the others, futuristic lover**

**Different DNA**

**They don't understand you**

Dr. Night watched as he daughter's eyes turned gold and her clothes changed their colors. How could this be happening? She was never able to do this under his hold. However, Skylar noticed her wings didn't sprout, but she could handle her father without them.

**You're from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

She started to run toward him before jumping high enough before bring her leg around till her foot connected with her father's face. He then fell to the ground, holding his face in pain.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

Dr. Night swung his tail to hit her, but she just jumped into the air before landing on his chest. He groaned in pain, but he shook his head and reached to grab her with his claws.

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

Scar and his brothers watched as she jumped off his chest in a powerful leap before crashing back down with her fist aimed at his face. However, her father reacted quickly. He moved to the side so her fist connected with the ground.

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

**You're so supersonic**

**Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers**

**Your kiss is cosmic**

**Every move is magic**

Skylar moved out of the way just in time as he rolled back over to bring his fist down on her. He made the ground cracked where she had just be a few seconds ago and growled in frustration as he stood up. He then charged at her with amazing speed.

**You're from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

Before Skylar knew it, she felt a terrible pain in her gut as she was kicked before flung into a wall that cracked behind her. She then found herself hanging off the edge of a tall cliff with sharp rocks at the bottom at it like a pit of death.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

Her father walked towards her hanging form, but Scar and his brothers jumped in the way. Scar shot his cannon and was able to get his shoulder, but it only burned it. Dr. Night growled and wrapped his tail around Celtic and threw him into Chopper.

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

Scar turned to them, but that was a mistake. Dr. Night then grabbed him and slammed him into the ground.

"Say goodbye to your love." He spoke loud enough for Skylar to hear before raising his tail.

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

**This is transcendental**

**On another level**

**Boy, you're my lucky star**

Skylar groaned, but her wings started to bulge on her back, ready when she needed them. She let go of the edge and fell. Her wings sprouted and she then flapped upwards. When she saw her father's tail striking down to end Scar, she put on a burst of speed.

**I wanna walk on your wavelength**

**And be there when you vibrate**

**For you I'll risk it all**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

Scar thought his life was gonna end and closed his eyes, but Dr. Night's weight suddenly disappeared as Skylar rammed him off of him. She saved his life.

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

Skylar punched her dad again, breaking a few of his fangs this time before kicking him square in the chest. He crashed into a wall and the world spun around him. She then leapt into the air before a bow made of light appeared.

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial…extraterrestrial…extraterrestrial **

She pulled the strong back as an arrow appeared; she then aimed it at his heart before letting the arrow loose.

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

In a second, her father's life was ending as the arrow pierced his heart in one final blow. Taking his life and making Skylar the victor of their battle. She was finally free.

"It's over." She whispered.

* * *

Alright, the song is by: _Katy Perry _know as _E.T. _I hoped you enjoy and remember, it's up to you if you want a sequel to this or not so send in those reviews. Bye!


	18. Light Shines the Way

Final Chapter! I hope you like it and just remember, you get to decide if you want the sequel to this story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Light Shines the Way**

Skylar slowly landed on the ground before her wings disappeared and her clothes turned back to their rightful colors. There would be no more pain, no more tears, and no more loneliness. She was free from all of that; she could finally see the light that was destined to shine the pathway to her future. Turning around to Scar and his brothers, Skylar saw all the destruction that was made to this victory. Her father was dead and she was free.

'What now?' She thought.

Scar's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. *Is he dead?*

"Yeah, he is." Skylar looked up at him and his brothers while nodding her head.

Celtic rubbed his head. *I can see where you get your punch from.*

*Celtic, not now.* Chopper elbowed him.

Skylar sighed. "I guess we better get out of here before this place collapses into nothing." She then turned around.

"Hold on a minute, Skylar." A warming voice sounded from behind them.

Skylar and the predators turned around to see a ball of light turned into a formed with white feathered wings. It was Skylar's mother.

*Who is this?* Scar growled.

Skylar walked forward, curiosity in her eyes. "Mom, is that you?"

"Yes Skylar, it is me." Her mother answered with a smile.

Celtic looked confused. *I thought her mother was dead.*

*She is, if she wasn't she wouldn't have those wings, idiot.* Chopper smacked him.

Celtic rubbed where he hit him. *Ouch, you're just like Skylar.*

*I picked up a thing or two.* Chopper chuckled.

Skylar walked to her mom till she was standing right in front of her. "How?"

"When your father was gone forever, my soul was freed from the connection we had together. I'm free as well as you are, we were both trap from a monster that I never saw in your father till I had passed away. I never meant to put you through all of this, and for that I am truly sorry." Her mother explained with a sad smile.

Skylar shook her head. "Don't be, I found a new path and I have the light to show me the way."

"And I am proud of you, you turning into the one of kind daughter I always wanted." Her mother hugged her tightly.

Skylar returned the embrace. "I proud of you two, we helped each other to get us started onto a new life."

"As much as I don't want this moment to end, I must go. The other side waits for me, and you have your life ahead of you." Her mother gently let her go. "The light shall stay with you and show you the way, and remember, I will always be with you, in here." She placed a hand over her heart as she slowly disappeared. "Goodbye, Skylar."

Skylar smiled. "Goodbye."

Scar walked up to Skylar. *Come on, Skylar, let's get out of here.*

Skylar nodded before following him and his brothers out of the building. A few moments later she found herself sitting on the edge of a cliff as the secret lab was destroyed behind her. Now that she was free, what was she supposed to do? However, her question was about to be answered when footsteps were heard behind her. She turned around and saw Scar.

*What are you doing here?* Scar asked as he sat down beside her.

Skylar shrugged her shoulders. "Thinking mostly."

*Skylar, before we got interrupted that time, I wanted to ask you something.* Scar spoke slowly.

Skylar turned to him. "What is it then?"

*Well, I know you may not have anything on this planet anymore, but you have me and my brothers to be there for you.* He started. *I don't want you to go through anything alone. I love you, and I'll do anything to make you happy. But, I don't think staying on this planet will make you happy.*

Skylar lowered her head. "Yeah I know it's not hard to figure that out."

*So, I was thinking…will you come back with me and my brothers to my planet?* Scar asked.

Skylar raised her head and looked at them. "You mean, go to your world…start fresh…and just forget about this?"

*Well, don't forget your mother, but yeah, and I want you there with me and if you don't want to I'll stay here with you, I don't know about my brothers, but-* Scar didn't finished.

Skylar interrupted him. "Yes."

*What?* Scar questioned, not sure if he heard correctly.

Skylar smiled. "I'll go with you to your planet."

Scar smiled behind his mask and pulled her gently into his arms as they watched the last sunset they would ever see on this planet. They would be together forever, and nothing would stop that.

* * *

Alright, I finished my first Fanfic! I thank you for all the kind reviews and you staying around for more, this was fun to type this story for you guys. I'm still working on other stories, but I'll type that sequel if you guys want one. You all have been very kind to me and my story and I thank for that, very much. You guys are just awesome and amazing people. I'll see you next time if that sequel wants to make an appearance. Bye!


	19. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Due to recent events, I will be making a new profile to continue my work on. All of my stories will be looked over and rewritten. Just to give you a heads up, my first year of High School has now started and my writing has become a bit better so chapters will be coming in later on.**

**New Profile Name: Solar o Eclipse**

**I am sorry to do this, but I have no other choice. I thank you for your support for me to keep going on with my stories. I will not let you all down.**


End file.
